Quand Harry rencontre Draco
by Eh belle demoiselle
Summary: Après la Bataille Finale et la mort de Voldemort, Draco pensait que sa vie aller reprendre son cours normal. C'est sans compter sur sa transformation veela. Et cerise sur le gâteau, Harry est son âme sœur. Quelles surprises lui réserve cette dernière année à Poudlard ?
1. La mutation

Rating : M

Pairing : DMHP

Correctrice : la personne la plus chère à mon cœur *.* Ma maman.

Nda : Ceci est ma toute première fanfiction. J'espère que vous l'aimerez. Il m'a fallu un certain temps pour me lancer :). S'il vous plaît soyez indulgents...

Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling... Mais c'est mon imagination...

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1 : mutation<p>

Lundi 8 septembre 2014 – Poudlard

Harry se réveilla en sueur de son cauchemar. Malgré la défaite de Voldemort, ce dernier le hantait toujours à cause des horreurs commises durant son règne. Beaucoup trop de personnes chères à Harry étaient mortes de façon violente devant ses yeux pour que ses cauchemars ne s'arrêtent un jour. Il décida donc d'aller se balader dans le château pour se calmer et penser à autre chose. Il enfila un jean et un pull car les nuits au château étaient assez fraîches, puis sorti à pas de loup du dortoir. Il descendit dans la salle commune et passa le portrait de la grosse Dame. Il commença sa promenade, marchant sans but précis.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas l'individu qui venait au tournant d'un couloir et le percuta violemment. Il faillit tomber mais fut rattrapé par deux grands bras musclés. En laissant son regard monter vers le visage de la personne, il fut choqué de découvrir qui c'était. Et oui, Draco Malfoy l'avait rattrapé alors qu'il aurait pu le laisser tomber.

Mais ce dernier avait changé. Il était plus grand et plus musclé. Il devait maintenant mesurer plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt dix, dépassant Harry de deux bonne têtes. Son petit un mètre soixante cinq lui semblait encore plus minuscule...

Au lieu de le relâcher , Draco serra encore plus fort Harry entre ses bras et commença à le renifler. Harry paniqua et réussi à briser l'emprise du blond sur lui. Le Survivant voulut protester mais ses yeux tombèrent sur les plus belles pupilles argent qu'il n'avait jamais vues. Elles avaient l'air d'être en fusion avec des taches de doré qui piquetaient à certains endroits, donnant au regard un air plus mystérieux. Face à l'air ahuri de Harry, Draco sembla s'inquiéter.

- Ça va Harry ? Je suis désolé, je ne regardais pas où j'allais trop plongé dans mes pensées. J'espère ne pas t'avoir fait mal. Sais-tu que tu sens très bon ?

Harry ? Malfoy venait de l'appeler Harry ! Et ne l'avait même pas insulté, au contraire, il venait de s'inquiéter de son état. Mais le pire c'est qu'il venait de s'excuser alors qu'il était la victime. Le changement de la fouine, n'était pas seulement physique apparemment.

- Euh... euh... je... oui, oui, je vais bien. Mais et toi, comment vas-tu ? Le choc à du être plus violent pour toi à ce que je vois.

- Qu'entends-tu par là Harry ? Dit Draco en penchant la tête légèrement sur le côté et un sourire en coin qui le rendit tellement craquant. Plus que d'habitude.

- Eh bien, tu viens de m'appeler Harry, pas Potter ou Saint Potter voire le balafré mais Harry. Et tu t'es excusé, je croyais qu'un Malfoy ne s'excusait jamais.

- Désolé, mon veela a prit le dessus et à parler à ma place devant le soumis... Merlin...

Notre héros national fut choqué avant de s'énerver face à cette bêtise.

- Comment ça un soumis ? De quoi parles tu ? Ai-je l'air d'être un soumis d'après toi ? Ne réponds même pas je sais ce que tu penses.

- Harry...

- Ne m'appelle plus jamais Harry. Nous ne sommes pas amis et nous le serons jamais. Pour toi, c'est Potter, P.O.T.T.E.R. Est-ce bien clair ?

Harry vit un bref éclat de tristesse dans les yeux de Draco. Avant même que celui-ci ne puisse plaider sa cause, Harry avait déjà tourné les talons et commencé à marcher en direction de sa chambre, bien décidé à échapper à notre veela.

Or notre blond préféré n'avait pas dit son dernier mot (enfin c'est surtout son veela qui n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, mais c'est pareil... XD) et rattrapa bien vite Harry et le fit pivoter en l'attrapant par le bras.

- Pas si vite **Harry**, tu es mon âme sœur, je le sais ou plutôt je le sens et je ne vais pas me laisser mourir car tu me rejettes... Je suis encore jeune et beau comme un dieu. Ce serait dommage que le monde me perde.

Un sourire arrogant fleurit sur le visage de Malfoy junior et Harry retrouva sa Némésis. Il avait besoin de se défouler à cause de son cauchemar et Draco ferait le meilleur punching-ball.

- Te comparer à un dieu, à un furet paraîtrait plus crédible mais là, ce serait une insulte pour cette belle créature.

Draco rit à gorge déployée laissant sa tête tomber en arrière. Puis il s'approcha de Harry jusqu'à ce que leur bouches ne soient séparées que par seulement quelques centimètres, ce qui fit rougir notre héros et blondie le remarqua.

- Allez Harry, je sais que tu peux faire mieux que ça et je te fais de l'effet, ne mens pas.

- Pas...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que les lèvres de Draco s'écraser contre les siennes. Il essaya de protester et de se débattre mais Draco le tenait fermement cette fois-ci, bien décidé à ne pas le lâcher. Le baiser continua jusqu'à ce qu' Harry sorte le drapeau blanc et laissa la langue de Draco envahir sa bouche. Ce baiser était féroce, passionné et plein de désir. Il fut interrompu par un miaulement. Draco, se décida à lâcher Harry mais lui murmura :

Je n'en ai pas encore fini avec toi, loin de là. Avant la fin de l'année, tu te soumettras et je te marquerai comme mien, parole de Malfoy. Déguerpis vite d'ici avant de te faire attraper ou que je change d'avis, ma chambre n'est pas très loin d'ici.

Le cœur de Harry rata un battement et il se mit à courir en direction de son dortoir, sans un regard en arrière. Il marcha comme un automate jusqu'à son lit et se cacha sous les couettes. Enfin, il se mit à penser à ce qui venait de se passer. Draco Malfoy, venait de l'embrasser, son pire ennemi venait de l'embrasser. Et ils étaient âme sœur... Harry se rendormit sur cette pensée, lui faisant oublier le cauchemar qui l'avait réveillé au début.

Pendant ce temps là, Draco continua sa ronde de préfet. C'était la première fois qu'il reprenait vie depuis la Bataille finale et la mort de son père. En effet, il avait passé son été enfermé au Manoir, ne sortant pas et voyant rarement Blaise et Théo qui pourtant étaient ses meilleurs amis et qui lui avaient toujours remonté le moral. Cependant, il avait du faire un effort et sortir de son antre pour recommencer sa dernière année à Poudlard. Revoir les mêmes têtes pendant encore un an, surtout celle de Pansy qui le collait comme un chewing-gum clandestin sous une semelle. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas seul et que Blaise et Théo l'accompagnaient. Ce qui l'avait surtout motivé était que l'année scolaire serait tranquille et paisible après la mort de Voldemort. Mais cela aurait été trop beau. En effet, ils étaient à peine là depuis une semaine que les problèmes arrivaient déjà. Le matin même, Draco fêtait sa majorité, qui était aussi synonyme de développement maximal des pouvoirs et des capacités magiques, avec entre autre, l'arrivée de son côté veela. Il avait été brusquement réveillé par un courant d'air aux pieds. Il s'était replié automatiquement sur lui-même, voulant couvrir son corps avec sa couette. Au même moment, Blaise avait ouvert ses rideaux pour lui signaler qu'il était l'heure de se lever comme à son habitude.

- Debout feignasse, tu as assez ronflé comme...

Il n'avait pas eut le temps de finir sa phrase, trop ébloui par les changements radicaux qu'il avait devant ses yeux. Un air hébété se refléta sur ses traits, ce qui alarma Draco qui avait pour habitude une retenue exemplaire. Il alla jusqu'à la vieille armoire où il y avait un miroir plein pied. Heureusement que ce dernier était immense, sinon Draco aurait du se baisser pour s'y voir, tellement il avait grandi. Son pyjama qui avait été taillé spécialement pour sa morphologie lui arrivait mi-mollet et mi avant bras. On pouvait même voir son nombril. Des coutures avaient sauté à cause d'une prise importante en muscles. Les traits de son visage s'étaient masculinisés. Sa mâchoire était plus carrée et prononcée, une barbe naissante y poussait. Ses cheveux, qui lui arrivaient au bas du dos, tiraient encore plus vers le blanc qu'avant (et oui, c'est possible :P). Leur texture était soyeuse et brillante. Devant cette atrocité, il décida de les couper comme avant. Il prit sa baguette, traça un trait horizontal à la longueur souhaitée et dit :

_- Sectis_. Voilà qui est beaucoup mieux.

- Je suis d'accord, les cheveux long te faisait ressembler à ton...

- Pas besoin de prendre des pincettes avec moi Blaise, tu peux finir ta phrase.

- … père. Mais que vas-tu faire concernant tes vêtements ?

- Eh bien, je pense qu'un _longos_ sera très approprié.

Approchant sa garde-robe, il mit en action ses paroles. Puis, il fit de même sur son pyjama. Tout était réglé. Enfin presque. Ses yeux étaient toujours gris, mais de l'or s'y était incrusté en petites taches. Il se trouva, de façon général, encore plus canon qu'avant.

- Bon bah, je vais prendre ma douche et me préparer. À tout à l'heure Blaise.

- Je t'attends dans la Grande Salle. Prend pas trop de temps, j'ai faim.

Dray prit la direction de la salle de bains. Il s'enferma à clé et se déshabilla. Il fit chauffer l'eau de la douche. En attendant qu'elle soit brûlante, comme il l'aimait, il se retourna vers le grand miroir mural du lavabo pour se mater.

- Wahou, c'est carrément mieux qu'avant.

Il avait des tablettes de chocolats qui lui parcouraient tout le ventre et des pectoraux impressionnants. Lorsque son regard atterri sur son entre-jambe, le temps se suspendit. Draco Malfoy eut le sifflet coupé pour la première fois. Son membre avait des proportions dépassant la moyenne sorcier. Il était vraiment bien bâti.

Voyons voir si l'arrière et aussi bien que l'avant.

Cette idée fut une erreur monumentale. Un cri retenti dans les cachots, réveillant toutes les personnes qui n'étaient pas encore levées.

* * *

><p>Alors ? Laissez moi des rewiews pour savoir là où je dois m'améliorer pour le prochain chapitre :)<p>

Enfin, vous n'êtes pas obligés bien sûr...

Bye bye au prochain chapitre ^^


	2. Plans machiavéliques et cupidonesques

Voilà le deuxième chapitre : Je sais à quel point l'attente a été longue :P.

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ajouté aux favoris, suivi et posté des commentaires sur Fb. Ça me fait super chaud au cœur. Encore merci...

Rating : M

Pairing : DMHP

Correctrice : la personne la plus chère à mon cœur *.* Ma maman.

Résumé du chapitre 1 : Sa nature veela s'étant développée à son anniversaire, de grands changements physiques s'opèrent chez Draco. Durant sa ronde de préfet il découvre, en plus de tous ces bouleversements, qu' Harry, son pire ennemi, n'est rien d'autre que son âme sœur. Laissant le veela prendre le dessus, il embrasse Harry mais ils sont interrompus par Miss Teigne...

Nda : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling... Mais c'est mon imagination...

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2 : Plans machiavéliques et cupidonesques ….<p>

Mardi 9 septembre 2014 - Poudlard

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Tout ce qui était arrivé la nuit dernière lui revint soudain en mémoire. C'était un rêve, enfin un mauvais, mais pas autre chose. Pas la réalité. Il se refusait de croire que cela pouvait être autre chose qu'un stupide cauchemar comme celui avec Voldemort. Malfoy n'était pas un veela dominant et je ne n'étais pas son âme sœur soumise. Il se répéta ce mantra jusqu'à en être totalement convaincu, ou le plus possible.

Cependant, tout s'écroula lamentablement à son arrivée à la Grande Salle. Dès qu'il eut passé les portes, il senti un regard plus qu'insistant sur sa personne. Sachant très bien à qui il appartenait, notre survivant décida de l'ignorer et s'installa comme à son habitude à la table des Lions, entre Hermione et Ron. Malheureusement, cette place donnait directement accès au regard d'acier de Draco. « La journée commence vraiment mal, fichu karma. » fut la seule pensée de Harry. Alors qu'il comptait se servir du jus de citrouille, son regard fut happé par celui du beau blond. Un sourire très arrogant naquit sur sa bouche si sensuelle. Ce dernier remémora à Harry leur baiser et provoqua un joli rosissement de ses joues « Merlin, la nuit dernière n'est définitivement pas un rêve... ». Il était tellement absorbé par le visage d'ange du serpent qu'il n'entendit pas Ron l'appeler. Ce dernier du le secouer vraiment fort pour le faire revenir sur Terre. Harry sursauta et renversa la moitié de la carafe de jus de citrouille sur lui. Cette réaction en chaîne se clôtura par un Harry qui se leva de façon brusque.

Par la barbe de Merlin, cette journée est vraiment maudite.

- Je suis désolé Harry, je t'ai appelé plusieurs fois mais tu n'as pas répondu donc j'ai utilisé les grands moyens. Je ne pensais vraiment pas que tu allais réagir comme ça. Désolé.

- C'est ça le problème avec toi Ron, tu ne penses jamais avant d'agir. Regarde le résultat. On a cours dans vingt minutes avec Snape et je n'ai pas le temps d'aller me changer sans être en retard... Bravo.

Hermione, bien décidée à défendre son petit copain de la mauvaise humeur de leur meilleur ami, essaya de calmer Harry.

- On peut toujours nettoyer avec un sort, il ne l'a pas fait exprès tu sais Harry.

- Tu ne fais absolument rien, et arrête de toujours te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas Hermione. Vous faites vraiment un couple qui se complète. Un crétin de service et une Miss-je-sais-et-je-me-mêle-de-tout.

Sur ce, il partit sans faire attention au silence provoqué par cette surprenante dispute matinale du Trio d'Or. « Tant pis, je sèche les cours aujourd'hui aussi ». décida Harry tout en se dirigeant vers la Salle commune des Gryffondors. Depuis la fin de la Bataille Finale et la mise en couple de ses deux amis, Harry ne les supportait plus. Entre Ron qui ne faisait que gaffer et Hermione qui l'excusait de tout, Harry était devenu la troisième roue du carrosse. Mais il préférait traîner avec eux plutôt qu''être seul. Il décida au dernier moment de faire demi-tour et se dirigea vers la Salle sur Demande. Là au moins, il sera tranquille.

Draco n'avait absolument rien raté de ce petit échange, d'autant plus qu'il avait une place privilégiée. Alors comme ça, les trois meilleurs amis de la planète se disputaient. Lui qui se remuait activement les méninges pour trouver comment attirer notre Héros dans ses filets : la solution venait de lui tomber directement dans un panier en or. Mais il devait encore concocter un plan digne de Salazar Serpentard ( il ne serait pas un vrai serpentard si il ne planifier pas un plan :D) et se réjouissait d'avance de sa victoire. « Cette journée ne peut être meilleure... » pensa Draco avec un sourire machiavélique. Blaise remarqua son air vicieux et su qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête lorsqu'il se frotta les mains.

- Toi tu prépares quelque chose. Et vu ton air, c'est un plan de génie.

- Tu me connais tellement bien Blaisounet.

- Eh, il n'y a que moi qui puisse appeler Blaise Blaisounet, c'est mon surnom et mon copain, pas touche.

- Désolé Théo mais je l'aime bien ce surnom et tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas te le voler, je suis déjà pris.

- Oui, par une personne qui ne veut pas de toi, ricana Blaise.

Draco lui lança un regard noir, car, même s' il leur avait tout raconté ce matin, le sujet restait encore très sensible et Blaise le savait très bien. C'était sa vengeance pour l'utilisation du surnom en public.

- Allez viens, on va être en retard en potion.

Nos trois protagonistes se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Ils n'avaient cependant pas fait attention à une petite brune assise pas très loin d'eux et qui avait tout entendu. Cette dernière fulminait. Draco lui appartenait, elle avait décidé ça la première année malgré le désaccord du concerné, et avait déjà préparé leur vie ensemble. Ils auraient un héritier, comme l'exigeait la tradition Malfoy, il s'appellerait Scorpius et serait le portrait craché de son père. Malheureusement, quelqu'un était en train de compromettre ses plans. Elle devrait donc découvrir qui était cette sale vermine qui lui prenait son âme sœur et l'éliminer. Son futur en dépendait. Elle décida elle aussi d'aller en cours. Severus détestait les retardataires et le faisait savoir en redoublant d'ingéniosité quant à leurs punitions qui devenaient au long de l'année de plus en plus sadiques et cruelles. Aussi se mit elle à courir pour arriver à l'heure, disparaissant dans un dédale de couloirs.

Harry était tranquillement installé dans un lit « king size » avec un paquet de chips qu'il grignotait doucement. Il regardait une stupidité sur un géant écran plasma volant. Ces années passées chez les Dursley l'avaient profondément marqué et il se comportait encore beaucoup comme un moldu. De plus, cette activité l'abrutissait plus qu'autre chose et donc lui évitait de penser à quoi que ce soit. Ni à Voldemort, ses cauchemars, ses amis et encore moins à Malfoy. Malencontreusement, son bonheur ne dura que quelques minutes. La porte de la Salle sur Demande s'ouvrit doucement. Harry grogna mais ne se donna pas la peine de regarder le nouvel arrivant. C'est seulement en entendant sa voix qu'il tourna sa tête et que sa mine se décomposa. Un dieu nordique se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte

- Alors c'est là que tu te cachais. Tu me facilites beaucoup la tâche en te terrant dans un endroit où n'importe qui peut accéder. Comme si tu voulais qu'on te trouve.

- Comment as-tu su que j'étais là ?

- Simple, j'allais en cours et je me suis laissé distraire par ton odeur si...envoûtante alors je l'ai suivie. D'ailleurs, peut importe où tu iras, je te retrouverai grâce à cette dernière. Alors arrête de lutter et deviens mien. Ça nous gagnera du temps.

- Jamais...

- Ne jamais dire jamais mon amour. Comme je savais que tu allais dire ça, j'ai conçu un plan tellement ingénieux qu'il est sûr d'aboutir. Dommage que je doive cependant utiliser la manière forte.

- Ça va les chevilles ? Pas trop enflées ?

- Pourquoi mes chevilles seraient-elles enflées ?

Une incompréhension totale se lisait sur le visage de Draco.

- Laisse...

Harry n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. La proximité du veela le troublait trop. Et comment Draco s'était-il autant approché de lui ? Ce dernier était maintenant sur lui, un genou entre ses jambes, tenant d'un bras ses fins poignets au-dessus de sa tête et le visage à quelques millimètres de celui de Harry.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu ne parles plus mon cœur ? Te troublerais-je ?

- N'importe quoi Malfoy... Je... vais... très bien.

- Ne mens pas. Je sens ton désir pour moi et tu n'arrives même plus à former une phrase correctement. Laisse-toi aller...

Draco s'était encore rapproché pendant qu'il parlait. À la fin de sa tirade, il l'embrassa. Ce baiser là, contrairement à la veille, était doux. Sa nature soumise prit le dessus et Harry ouvrit la bouche laissant l'accès à la langue de Draco. Le baiser ce fit plus intense. Content d'une soumission si rapide, ce dernier se mit à onduler du bassin contre celui de Harry. Il laissa même sa seconde main se faufiler sous le T-shirt du garçon aux yeux émeraudes. Cependant, la main froide sortit celui-ci de sa transe et il le frappa d'un coup de genou dans le ventre. Draco gémit de douleur et roula sur le côté, libérant ainsi Harry. qui, laissant son instinct de survie prendre le dessus, fila comme un éclair jusqu'à la salle commune des Gryffons. Il ne s'arrêta qu'une fois le tableau de la Grosse Dame passé. Rouge et essoufflé par cet effort si intense, Harry se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Il était encore sous le choc des événements. S'était-il réellement laissé embrasser par Malfoy une deuxième fois ? Avait-il eu raison lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il était un soumis ? Toutes ses questions résonnaient dans sa tête. Et il savait que les réponses ne lui plairaient pas. Il prit donc la résolution d'éviter le blondinet jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire.

Notre petite brune avait très vite rattrapé les trois compères sur le chemin menant aux cachots, et se tenait à distance raisonnable afin d'écouter la conversation sans se faire Draco planter là ses amis pour suivre de façon erratique un parcours connu de lui seul, elle le prit en filature, certaine de trouver la source de tous ses maux au bout du chemin. Il arriva devant de grandes portes qu'il ouvrit pour pénétrer dans

la salle sur demande, et elles disparurent avant qu'elle ne puisse s'en approcher : elle décida d'attendre, la patience était une vertu légendaire dans sa famille, et quelqu'un finirait bien par sortir de cette fichue salle... Elle fut récompensée lorsqu'un Harry Potter, rouge de confusion, lui passa devant sans la voir, trop perturbé par ses récents ébats.

Harry Potter ? C'était lui ? Ce sale Balafré ? Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, elle faillit laisser la colère la submerger et envisagea mille tortures à lui infliger, puis se rendit compte, après réflexion, qu'elle tenait une opportunité en or de détruire à tout jamais la réputation de notre héros national : il lui suffisait d'attendre son heure, d'être au bon endroit avec un acolyte et elle savait exactement qui l'aiderait à réaliser sa vengeance...

* * *

><p>Verdict ? Cette suite était-elle à la hauteur de vos espérances ?<p> 


	3. Déménagement

Voilà le troisième chapitre. Hihi :) Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ajouté aux favoris, suivi ou posté des commentaires sur Fb. J'ai remarqué à quel point vous étiez tous impatients de voir ce qui se passerait dans ce troisième chapitre... Je ne vous fais donc plus attendre. Bonne lecture ;-).

Rating : M

Pairing : DMHP

Correctrice : la personne la plus chère à mon cœur *.* Ma maman.

Résumé du chapitre 2 : Harry s'est enfin décidé à commencer les cours une semaine après la rentrée. (mieux vaut tard que jamais comme on dit, hein ;P) Après une dispute matinale avec ses meilleurs amis, il décide de reporter son début d'année au jour d'après. Draco est happé par la bonne odeur du brun et le traque. Après une chaude rencontre, Harry décide d'éviter son blond...

Nda : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling... Mais c'est mon imagination...

* * *

><p>Chapitre 3 : Déménagement<p>

Mercredi 22 octobre 2014 - Poudlard

Presque deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis leur rencontre et toujours rien... Saint Potty avait l'air déterminé à éviter son âme sœur. Mais Pansy les aurait, elle était patiente, très patiente. De plus, la récompense était tellement importante que ça valait la peine. Ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas de son acolyte. Celui-ci était de plus en plus impatient de traîner Harry dans la boue. Après ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, il payerait pour ses affronts. Pansy remarqua aussi que son bien-aimé semblait faiblir de jour en jour. Des cernes entouraient ses beaux yeux argent, son teint était plus pâle, ses cheveux plus ternes et son magnifique corps s'était beaucoup trop amaigri à ses yeux. Elle le trouvait bien sûr toujours d'une beauté aveuglante mais pensait régulièrement : « Si ça continue, mon amour finira par s'évanouir ou pire en mourir. C'est de la faute de Potty tout ça, comme d'habitude. Ce type est un destructeur. » et un halo de colère l'entourait alors, faisant crépiter sa magie furieusement. Dans ces moments-là, personne n'osait l'approcher à moins de deux mètres, de peur de subir ses foudres. Et plus le temps passait, plus sa colère augmentait.

Effectivement, d'anciennes lois sur les êtres surnaturels indiquaient que, si le veela ne se liait pas après six mois, à compter du jour où il prend connaissance de l'identité de son âme sœur, il mourrait de chagrin. Bien sûr, Draco s'en était informé grâce à plusieurs voyages à la bibliothèque de Poudlard et faisait tout son possible pour accélérer le processus mais Harry semblait bien décidé à lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues en l'évitant le plus possible ou en se retrouvant toujours entouré de personnes, évitant donc les conversations privées. En effet, Draco ne pouvait pas débarquer en plein milieu d'une discussion et enlever Harry sans paraître des plus suspects ou encore pire, être attaqué par ses deux chiens de garde. Il fallait donc qu'il provoque l'ultime dispute du Trio d'Or qui les scinderait assez longtemps afin de pouvoir kidnapper son beau brun sans avoir d'ennuis. Et ce beau matin d'automne serait le jour parfait. Il fonça tout droit sur les trois personnes en question, les attaquant d'emblée.

- Alors les tourtereaux, elle était bien votre sortie à Pré-au-lard ce week-end ?

Aux mines déconfites des deux concernés, le serpentard décida d'en remettre une couche et c'est avec une joie non dissimulée qu'il continua.

- Oups, aurais-je dévoilé un secret qui devait en rester un ? Tant pis, ça vous apprendra à en faire. La prochaine fois, vous réfléchirez à deux fois avant de mentir à votre soi-disant meilleur ami. Maintenant que j'ai fait ma bonne action de la journée, je vous quitte. Bonne journée les Losers.

Tournant les talons, il se félicita mentalement de sa performance. Il savait que Harry ne resterait pas insensible à cette information et qu'elle serait la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase, ou encore mieux, la cerise sur le gâteau. Et ce fut le cas. Il ne vit pas celui-ci laisser tomber sa dernière once de retenue mais l'entendit exploser.

- Cette fois-ci, vous êtes allés trop loin. Vous voulez être ensemble, très bien je vous laisse tous les deux jusqu'à la fin des jours. N'essayez même pas de me convaincre, pour moi vous êtes **MORTS** ! De plus, j'en avais marre d'être la troisième roue du carrosse. Comme quoi, tout arrive pour une bonne raison. Je crois que je vais aller remercier Malfoy de m'avoir finalement ouvert les yeux sur vous. Sales menteurs.

Après cette longue tirade pleine d'émotions, il tourna lui aussi les talons, bien décidé à couper définitivement les ponts avec ces deux-là les laissant, blêmes, dans un des nombreux couloirs du château. Il prit la direction du bureau d'Albus Dumbledore, ou plutôt celui de Minerva McGonagall, sans un regard vers ses ex-meilleurs amis. Une fois arrivé devant la gargouille, il prononça le mot de passe et monta l'escalier en colimaçon. Il frappa trois petits coups sec et attendit la formule consacrée lui permettant d'entrer. La nouvelle directrice ne fut pas surprise de retrouver Harry dans son bureau.

- Que me vaut l'honneur d'une visite si matinale Monsieur Potter ? Asseyez-vous donc.

Il exécuta les ordres de sa directrice et se laissa tomber sur l'un des deux sièges se trouvant face au bureau. Puis, se composant un air de chien battu pour attrister la vielle dame et ainsi s'attirer ses faveurs, il prit la parole.

- Bonjour, Madame la Directrice, je vais être court et précis pour ne pas vous faire perdre trop de votre temps. Je sais que vous êtes très occupée. J'aimerais changer de maison. Ma vie chez les Gryffondors ne me plait plus. Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, je n'ai plus goût à rien depuis la bataille Finale, je sèche les cours très souvent. De plus, je me sens comme un étranger entouré de personnes qu'il ne reconnaît plus. Je pense que ce nouveau départ m'aiderait beaucoup à améliorer ma motivation de recommencer d'un bon pied.

- Cela aurait été avec un immense plaisir que j'aurais voulu accéder à votre requête malheureusement, ce serait contre les règles de l'établissement. Je ne peux rien faire pour vous Monsieur Potter.

Une personne rentra dans la pièce sans y être conviée et prit la parole :

- Vous oubliez les anciennes lois Madame McGonagall.

- Monsieur Malfoy, je ne pense pas vous avoir invité à entrer et encore moins à prendre la parole mais je vous en prie, asseyez-vous et éclairez ma lanterne sur ces lois.

Avec toute sa grâce aristocratique, il traversa la pièce sans se presser (car un Malfoy ne se presse jamais, même si il est en retard) et s'assit. Il jeta un rapide coup d'yeux à son soumis puis se décida enfin à parler.

- Voyez-vous, si un veela trouve son âme sœur, il doit l'avoir toujours près de lui sous peine de déprimer et se laisser mourir. Il doit aussi se lier à lui dans un délai de six mois après l'avoir rencontré ou il meurt aussi dans ce cas. Or, moi, Draco Malfoy suis un veela dominant et j'ai comme partenaire Harry Potter.

- Je comprends tout à fait votre point de vue et maintenant que vous le mentionnez, il vrai que ses lois l'indiquent. Cependant, il me faudrait une preuve concrète que ce que vous m'avancez.

- Je pense que mon état physique parle de lui-même Madame. Ne le pensez-vous pas vous aussi ?

- C'est vrai, mais je veux m'en assurer et pour cela, il faut que vous me montriez la marque.

- Très bien, vous l'aurez voulu.

Harry, qui avait suivit l'échange silencieusement jusqu'ici, se mit à protester lorsqu'il vit sa Némésis se lever lentement de son siège et déboutonner son pantalon.

- Ce n'est ni l'endroit, ni l'heure pour nous faire un strip-tease Malfoy.

La directrice le regarda d'un regard si noir qu'il se tassa dans son siège, se faisant le plus petit possible avec pour seul but de se faire oublier. Mais bientôt son regard fut attiré par une marque se situant sur la fesse gauche de Draco. À y regarder plus près, il se rendit compte que c'était des initiales. Ses initiales. Par merlin, que faisaient ses initiales sur le postérieur de son pire ennemi.

- Vous pouvez vous rhabiller. Je ferais le nécessaire pour que Harry soit transféré avant ce soir à Serpentard. Ce serait mieux pour tout le monde qu'il habite dans vos appartements de préfet et que des modifications y soit apportées pour que vous puissiez cohabiter. Enfin, veuillez montrer à Monsieur Potter ses nouveaux quartiers. Vu les récents événements, vous êtes dispensés tous les deux de cours aujourd'hui. Sur ce, j'ai encore beaucoup de travail à effectuer, je vous demanderai donc de partir.

Draco hocha la tête, puis se leva. Il attrapa au vol un Harry médusé par toutes ces découvertes et le conduisit vers sa chambre. À mi-chemin, notre Héros national repris ses esprits et força Draco à s'arrêter en tirant violemment sur son bras.

- Donc tout depuis le début est vrai. Toute cette histoire de veela dominant, de soumis...

Un ange passa durant lequel Harry réfléchit à toute vitesse puis reprit d'une voix très faible.

- Vas-tu vraiment mourir si on ne se lie pas ?

- Mon amour, je t'expliquerai et te monterai tout mais peut-on s'il te plaît parler de ça dans un endroit plus privé ?

Un hochement de tête fut sa seule réponse. Ils reprirent donc leur route. Arrivés devant un tableau du fondateur de Serpentard, Draco prononça le mot de passe et il entra, Harry sur ses talons.

* * *

><p>Ça devient de plus en plus intéressant non ? Ce chapitre a été publié par ma maman, je voulais la remercier de tous ses efforts fournis.<p>

Bisous


	4. Adaptation et explications

Voilà le quatrième chapitre.

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ajouté aux favoris, suivi et posté des commentaires sur Fb. C'est grâce à vous que cette histoire continue à se développer et ainsi voir le jour.

Rating : M

Pairing : DMHP

Correctrice : la personne la plus chère à mon cœur *.* Ma maman.

Résumé du chapitre 3 : Suite à une énième dispute des trois amis, Harry décide que la coupe est pleine et va voir la directrice afin de changer de maison. Grâce à l'appui de Draco, Harry se retrouve chez les Serpentard et doit vivre avec le préfet...

Nda : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling... Mais c'est mon imagination...

Brigitte26 : Ne serait-ce pas trop simple si tout était dévoilé dans les premiers chapitres ? :) Il faut garder du suspens pour tenir en haleine son lecteur et qu'il continue de lire. Mouhahaha :P

* * *

><p>Chapitre 4 : Adaptation et explications<p>

Mercredi 22 octobre 2014 – Poudlard

Harry fut agréablement surpris de rentrer dans un salon si confortable, design, spacieux mais surtout chaleureux. Il devait mesurer une cinquantaine de mètres carrés. Les murs, de couleur vert bronze, se mariaient divinement avec des meubles argent dernier cri. À sa gauche, un buffet remplit d'alcool (vive l'influence des Malfoy) et à sa droite un meuble où les Vinyles abondaient, surmontés d'un tourne-disque (eh oui, de la technologie moldu. comme quoi, tout peut arriver). Le mur droit était une bibliothèque encastrée dont les étagères étaient surchargées de livres. Au milieu de la pièce trônait une table basse ainsi qu'un canapé d'angle en cuir. Les deux autres murs étaient identiques. Ils servaient de support aux portraits de préfets depuis la nuit des temps. Cependant, au deuxième coup d'œil, on pouvait distinguer une porte discrète sur le mur gauche, qui permettait l'accès au second étage.

- Ferme donc cette magnifique bouche avant que de la bave ne s'en échappe et suis moi, la visite ne fait que commencer.

Draco emprunta les escaliers dissimulés par la porte. Des grincements accompagnaient leur montée comme si les marches protestaient d'avoir à supporter leur poids. Arrivés en haut, le bruit ne cessant pas, Draco perdit patience et intima l'ordre à ces dernières de cesser leurs protestations :

- Il est inutile de geindre, autant vous habituer de suite, il habite ici maintenant.

Toute plainte s'arrêta, l'autorité naturelle de notre veela avait encore fait ses preuves. Nos deux protagonistes se trouvaient dans un corridor dont chaque mur comportait deux portes avec au bout une fenêtre. Il pointa du doigt la première qui se trouvait à sa droite et annonça :

- Ceci est mon bureau, il est interdit d'accès. La porte est fermée et je suis le seul à en posséder une clé.

Puis celle à sa gauche :

- Là c'est ma chambre. Celle-ci t'est grande ouverte. Sens toi à l'aise de m'y rejoindre quand tu veux.

Harry pu voir un éclair de pure concupiscence traverser le regard métallique, ce qui lui fit monter le rose aux joues et baisser le regard, gêné, suite aux pensées qui traversèrent son esprit. Draco senti son désarroi et ses lèvres se retroussèrent sur ses incisives, montrant le plaisir qu'il éprouvait à tourmenter son chéri (surnom qu'il lui donnait dans ses pensées mais qui deviendrait bientôt réalité). Il continua sa visite, son humeur ayant agréablement évolué.

- Ici, pointant la deuxième porte à droite, c'est le dressing. Il va être agrandi pour que tu puisses y mettre les haillons informes que tu portes hors périodes scolaires. Et le meilleur pour la fin, se plaçant devant la dernière porte et l'ouvrant, ta chambre.

Harry fut surpris d'y trouver seulement un lit double et un bureau. Voyant la déception sur son visage, Draco le rassura.

- C'est pour que tu puisses la personnaliser selon tes goûts et tes envies. Il te suffit juste de penser à la chose qui te ferait plaisir pour qu'elle apparaisse. Je te laisse la décorer. À plus tard.

- Attend, où se trouve la salle de bains exactement ?

- C'est cette porte là à gauche. Je te préviens, elle est commune aux deux chambres donc n'oublie pas de verrouiller, à moins que tu n'aimes les surprises... Viens me voir quand tu auras fini, nous avons beaucoup de choses qui doivent être réglées.

Il partit dans sa chambre en passant par la salle de bains. Harry se retrouva seul dans une pièce froide et austère. Il s'attela donc à la tâche. Il peignit les murs en rouge puis réalisa qu'il ne faisait plus partie de Gryffondor, ses couleurs étaient désormais le vert et l'argent. Aimant beaucoup le résultat du salon, et à court d'imagination, il reprit le principe dans sa chambre. Il lui fallut seulement quelques minutes pour tout arranger. Ne voulant pas avoir de sérieuse conversation avec Draco, il sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers la porte d'en face. « Si je me souviens bien, c'est le dressing ». Il ouvrit la porte et découvrit une immense salle remplie de vêtements. Ayant confirmé son hypothèse, mais n'étant pas intéressé, il la referma. Puis il alla à la seconde porte. « On ne sait jamais, il a pu oublier de la fermer. » Ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas. Il rentra donc dans sa chambre puis se dirigea d'un pas mal assuré vers la chambre du blond. Mais avant, il se permit de jeter un coup d'œil à la salle de bains (tous les moyens étaient bons pour retarder la confrontation) et son souffle fut coupé. « Salazar ne fait vraiment pas les choses à moitié pour ses élèves... ». Un comptoir en marbre accueillait deux lavabos où plein de produits de beauté y traînaient. Il était surplombé d'un miroir mural immense. « Draco doit avoir assez de place pour lui et son ego devant ce miroir. ». Il sursauta, il venait d'appeler Malfoy, Draco, de la façon la plus naturelle qui soit. Il secoua la tête afin de supprimer cette pensée de son esprit puis continua son inspection. Une grande cabine de douche capable d'accueillir deux personnes aisément à l'intérieur occupait une partie du mur opposé. Les toilettes se trouvaient juste à côté. Il s'approcha de la douche et put admirer qu'elle avait de multiples capacités telles que des jets dorsaux.

- C'est très agréable après un match de Quidditch. De plus, elle est assez grande pour prendre des douches à deux...

Harry tressaillit, il n'avait pas entendu Draco entrer dans la pièce et encore moins se déplacer jusqu'à qu'il soit juste derrière lui, assez proche pour lui murmurer ces paroles dans l'oreille.

- Je t'avais dit de verrouiller la porte...

- Je venais te voir, j'ai fini avec ma chambre...

- Alors viens, allons discuter dans la mienne.

Sans même attendre de réponse, il fit demi-tour et entra dans la pièce. Harry eut un temps d'arrêt à l'entrée. La chambre était tout l'opposé de ce qu'il pensait. Les murs étaient revêtus de beige, donnant un côté clair à la chambre. Un énorme lit à baldaquin avec rideaux prenait un pan du mur droit, l'autre pan avait une fenêtre. En face, le mur était recouvert de toutes les récompenses obtenues durant son enfance (Étant un Malfoy, cela implique d'être toujours le meilleur, donc vous pouvez imaginer l'état du mur) et le dernier mur soutenait une veille armoire qui cachait la porte d'entrée du fait de sa taille.

- Pourquoi avoir une armoire alors que tu as un dressing ?

- Je ne mélange pas mes uniformes d'école avec mes vêtements décontractés.

- Quoi ! Mais combien d'uniformes as-tu ?

- Toute l'armoire...

- Par la barbe de Merlin...

- Passons aux choses sérieuses s'il te plaît. J'aimerais avoir l'après-midi de libre.

Il s'assit sur son lit et Harry préféra le sol. La moquette était tellement douce qu'il voulu s'allonger mais résista du mieux qu'il pût. Draco attendit le temps qu' Harry soit bien installé et qu'il lui accorde toute son attention, puis il commença son récit.

- Comme tu le sais, je suis un veela dominant et toi mon âme sœur. Tu viens aussi de découvrir il y a quelques heures que je peux mourir si on ne se lie pas bientôt. Les règles sont un plus compliquées que ça. Tu peux m'arrêter à n'importe quel moment si tu ne comprends pas. Donc, j'ai fait des recherches sur mon espèce. Il faut que l'un de nos ancêtres ait été un veela pour qu'on le soit. Il se pourrait que ce soit mon arrière-arrière-grand-père ou son père. Un veela peut être dominant ou soumis mais c'est toujours un homme. Cette caractéristique se développe à la majorité. Les veela soumis sont petits avec des traits androgynes et peuvent tomber enceints, tout le contraire des dominants.

- Attend... Si j'ai bien compris, tu as le pouvoir de me mettre enceint...

- Exactement, mais...

- Mais je n'ai pas envie d'être enceint, je ne suis pas une fille et mon corps n'est absolument pas fait pour ça. Je refuse catégoriquement

- Nous réglerons ça en temps voulu mon cœur. Comme je disais, le penchant se voit physiquement. Ce qui est commun cependant est le côté veela. Je m'explique, lorsque notre compagnon est en danger, nous nous transformons. Nos cheveux grandissent, nos ongles deviennent des griffes, nos dents aussi sont plus aiguisées, des ailes nous poussent dans le dos et notre force et vitesse décuplent. Nous avons tous la marque. Un veela est la créature la plus jalouse existant sur Terre, ne jamais au grand jamais attaquer son âme sœur, sous peine de représailles terribles.

- Qu'entends-tu par « terribles représailles » ?

- Je parles de la mort, un veela ne peut pas être contrôlé une fois lancé. Même son compagnon n'a pas d'emprise sur lui. Parlons maintenant du lien. Celui-ci doit être créé dans une période de six mois après la rencontre avec l'âme sœur, sinon le veela meurt. Cependant, pour qu'il soit scellé, l'amour doit être réciproque. Il est éternel et rien ne peut le briser, même pas la mort.

- Donc tu m'aimeras jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ?

- Et à jamais, je ne pourrai pas non plus te blesser ou te trahir, même si tu meurs avant moi. Ce que bien sûr, je ne souhaite absolument pas. Par contre, toi tu peux absolument tout faire.

- Que se passe-t-il si je meurs avant ?

- Je te rejoins quelques temps après. Tu es ma raison de vivre Harry maintenant. Je ne suis rien sans toi.

Un silence s'installa après ces révélations. Le Survivant regardait tout sauf dans la direction de Draco, trop secoué par tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Son cœur battait vite dans sa cage thoracique. Cependant, il avait encore des questions. Il se força donc à le regarder et murmura.

- Tu as dit que je pouvais te trahir ou te blesser. C'est-à-dire ?

- Eh bien, avec une parole ou un geste. Tu peux par exemple aller voir ailleurs, ou encore me dire que tu me détestes.

- Quelles sont les conséquences de tels actes ?

- Ma mort.

- Wow, être un veela n'est vraiment pas gai dis moi. Tes chances de mourir sont nettement plus hautes que celles d'un individu lambda.

- Ne m'en parle pas. Mais je suis content que tu sois mon compagnon.

- Pourquoi ?

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, Harry vu Draco se tortiller sur place et avoir l'air gêné. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de le regarder droit dans les yeux et d'énoncer d'une voix claire.

- Parce que je t'aime depuis notre première rencontre chez Madame Guipure...

* * *

><p>Ce chapitre est très descriptif et plus long comme vous avez pu le remarquer. Je pense que le prochain sera un peu plus actif. Certaines informations écrites sont vraies, d'autres, je les ai inventées. Ne vous inquiétez donc pas si ce n'est pas exactement comme dans le livre.<p>

Tchuss... À la prochaine... :*


	5. Connaissance

Voilà le cinquième chapitre.

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ajouté aux favoris, suivi et posté des commentaires sur Fb. C'est grâce à vous que cette histoire continue à se développer et ainsi voir le jour.

Rating : M

Pairing : DMHP

Correctrice : la personne la plus chère à mon cœur *.* Ma maman.

Résumé du chapitre 4 : Après une visite de sa nouvelle maison, Draco explique à Harry le concept du lien chez les veela et lui révèle ses sentiments... O.o

Nda : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling... Mais c'est mon imagination...

* * *

><p>Chapitre 5 : Connaissance<p>

Mercredi 22 octobre 2014 – Poudlard

Nos deux protagonistes se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Harry était inquiet. Même s'il avait cessé toute relation depuis ce matin avec ses deux meilleurs amis, leur réaction face à son choix et à la nouvelle qu'il allait annoncer lui coupait tout appétit. Il sentit la main de son veela doucement presser la sienne. Ce geste le rassura un tant soit peu. Ils marquèrent un temps d'arrêt. Une fois les portes passées, plus aucun retour en arrière n'était possible.

- Respire un coup mon cœur, ça ira mieux après.

- Hmmm, parle pour toi Malfoy, ce n'est pas toi qui change radicalement du jour au lendemain.

Draco leva un sourcil inquisiteur.

- Es-tu sûr que ce que tu avances ?

- Oui bon, tu comprends ce que je veux dire.

- Je te taquine mon amour. Respire et ça ira mieux.

Harry fit ce que Draco lui demandait, mais ça ne chassa aucunement la grosse boule formée à la place de son estomac. Avant qu'il n'ait pu fuir, son colocataire avait déjà ouvert les portes. Un silence de plomb se fit dans la salle et tous les regards convergèrent vers eux. Certains étaient étonnés, d'autres dégoûtés voire même en colère (vous avez reconnu Pansy et son acolyte...) ou encore totalement neutres. Mais les seuls qui importaient vraiment, ceux d'Hermione et Ron, étaient remplis de tristesse. Sa récente colère lui permit de passer outre et de ne pas être autant affecté qu'il le pensait. Quant à Dray, fier de son entrée majestueuse, il s'avança (les Malfoy adorent être le centre d'attention et se fichent pas mal des avis), tirant par la main un Harry totalement angoissé (il avait beau être l'idole du monde sorcier, il détestait toujours autant être regardé).

Ils traversèrent ensemble et se positionnèrent à côté du pupitre de la Directrice. Elle n'eut même pas besoin de réclamer le silence et parla.

- Chers élèves, suite à certains événement, Harry Potter sera désormais chez les Serpentard. Il dormira avec le préfet Draco Malfoy

Pansy, qui bien sûr n'était pas d'accord avec ça, se leva et s'exclama.

- Je ne suis tout bonnement pas d'accord avec ça Madame.

- Je ne pense pas vous avoir demandé votre accord, Mademoiselle Parkinson. Deux semaines de colle, ainsi que dix points en moins pour Serpentard devraient vous remettre la hiérarchie de cette école en tête.

Dépitée, elle sortit de table sans même avoir touché au dîner. Les deux garçons s'installèrent aux places vacantes. Une laissée par notre brune et l'autre était celle qu'elle avait préparé pour « son chéri ». Ils furent tout de suite assaillis par le flash aveuglant de l'appareil photo de Colin Crivey.

- La rumeur court que les deux Princes de Poudlard et aussi pire ennemis sont en couple. Es-ce vrai ?

Avant même que l'un des deux concernés ait eut le temps de répondre, l'appareil photo gisait par terre, éclaté par un Blaise furieux.

Dégage minus, on mange ici. La prochaine fois, c'est tes dents qui seront par terre. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre?

Colin pâlit, hocha la tête et déguerpit en prenant ses jambes à son cou.

- Merci Blaise, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

- Bah rien, mon Blaisounet, c'est le plus fort.

Sur ces mots, Théo l'embrassa à pleine bouche, devant un Harry médusé.

- Ils sortent ensemble ?

- J'avais oublié de te le dire, ils sont en couple depuis la 5ème année, mais sont amoureux l'un deux l'autre depuis la 3ème. J'ai du les sermonner pendant des mois chacun de leur côté, pour qu'ils réalisent enfin leurs sentiments. Ils avaient peur que je sois la troisième roue du carrosse.

- Un peu comme moi avec Ron et Hermione. Elle a quoi Parkinson ?

Théo, qui avait fini de baver dans la bouche de son copain lui répondit, tout en évitant un coup de pied de Draco.

- Raté. Elle s'est auto-proclamée la future Mme Malfoy et avait déjà imaginé leur vie ensemble. En passant au dessus du fait que Dray était gay.

- Et comment comptait-elle le rendre hétéro ? Avec un sort ?

- Elle a déjà essayé de lui donner un philtre d'amour. Bien, sûr, on avait tout de suite vu sa manœuvre avec Blaisounet et l'avons arrêtée. Je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi elle est à Serpentard.

- Car elle n'est pas assez courageuse pour aller à Gryffondor, ni intelligente pour être à Serdaigle par contre, elle serait assez gnian-gnian pour Poufsouffle.

La réponse de Blaise déclencha un fou-rire chez ses amis. Harry se rendit compte à quel point rire lui avait manqué. Il avait arrêté à la mort de Sirius. Un chagrin l'envahit en repensant à ce souvenir. Draco, qui avait développé un sixième sens envers son compagnon, lui serra la main pour lui montrer qu'il n'était désormais plus seul. Le repas se finit dans la bonne humeur et ils retournèrent dans leur chambre respective.

Le Survivant se brossait les dents, lorsqu'un blond, seulement vêtu de son bas de pyjama entra dans la salle de bains. Cela eut pour effet d'arrêter Harry en plein milieu de son brossage.

- Désolé, j'ai l'habitude d'être seul. Je ferai plus attention demain. Promis

- Tu m'accueilles déjà gentiment chez toi. Je vais pas non plus t'obliger à changer ton quotidien.

- Mon amour, un Malfoy ne fait jamais rien sans attendre quelque chose en retour. (c'est bien vrai ça XD) Rappelle-toi en à l'avenir. Je serai en bas en train de lire. Si tu veux me rejoindre pour parler ou lire.

- Tu n'es pas de garde cette nuit ?

- Non je l'étais déjà hier. Pourquoi ? As-tu peur que je t'attaque pendant ton sommeil ?

- Non !

- Tellement simple de te faire rougir poussin.

Il partit en rigolant de la salle de bains. « Rira bien qui rira le dernier » pensa Harry en tirant la langue au vide. Il était troublé en présence de Draco depuis sa récente confession. Le garçon qui lui avait lancé des piques pendant sept ans, était amoureux de lui depuis leur première rencontre et s'était comporté comme un véritable imbécile car il était frustré et triste du refus du Héros national d'être son ami. Maintenant qu'il savait ça, il le voyait sous un toute autre angle. Il voulait vraiment faire sa connaissance, devenir ami avec lui, tomber amoureux (et oui mesdemoiselles, Harry aussi est gay... dommage :P)...

Après s'être préparé pour la nuit, il emprunta les escaliers et descendit. Les marches avaient légèrement protesté, mais seulement pour la forme. Cela n'empêcha pas Harry d'observer Draco de la porte. Ce dernier était assis sur le canapé et plongé dans un épais volume sur les potions. « Il a tout d'un aristocrate, un port altier et des tablettes de chocolat à croquer ». Il rit doucement et remarqua enfin la musique en fond sonore.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Draco releva la tête de son bouquin et sourit.

- Fais moi penser à te donner une éducation musicale digne de ce nom. Tu feras bientôt partie des Malfoy et ce serait une honte de ne pas savoir ça. Chopin nocturne Opus 9 numéro 2 en si bémol mineur.

- J'aime bien, c'est doux. Pourtant, je croyais que les Malfoy détestaient tout ce qui était moldu...

- Nous faisons une exception pour tous les classiques, c'est-à-dire musique et littérature. Seules choses à mon avis qu'ils ont réussies durant tout leur existence.

- Tu es dur. Ils ne sont pas si mauvais que ça.

- Si tu le dis.

Harry savait qu'il ne pourrait pas refaire Draco en une soirée. Il alla donc choisir un livre. Il prit _Les Hauts de Hurlevent_ d'Emily Brontë et alla s'asseoir à ses côtés. La soirée passa vite et il fut déjà l'heure du couvre-feu. Ils allèrent donc se coucher après s'être dit bonne nuit. Trop passionné par l'histoire, Harry continua sa lecture dans son lit et s'endormit en tenant le livre dans ses mains. Ce fut la première nuit depuis la Bataille Finale où il ne fit pas de cauchemars. Il rêva au contraire d'un jeune homme qui venait vivre chez lui et qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à un certain blond... (Vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre vous ?)

Blaise se leva comme tous les matins. Et après s'être préparé, il alla, comme tous les matins, réveiller son meilleur ami pour qui les réveils magiques ne fonctionnaient pas. Il entra donc dans sa chambre et tira les rideaux qui empêchaient la lumière d'entrer dans le lit. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réciter sa petit phrase matinale car ce qu'il vit, le laissa sans voix. C'était la deuxième fois en deux mois, que Blaise Zabini se retrouvait bouche bée devant le lit de Draco.

* * *

><p>Alors ? N'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir, surtout si elles sont positives ^^. Je me suis mise à la musique classique depuis ce chapitre. Hihi :D<p>

Je vais commencer à espacer les dates de publication car j'ai des partiels, donc, ne vous étonnez pas si dans deux ou trois jours, le chapitre 6 n'apparaît pas. Arrêtez de me huer, je ferai au plus vite ...

Bisous bisous... :*


	6. Découvertes

Voilà le sixième chapitre.

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ajouté aux favoris, suivi et posté des commentaires sur Fb. C'est grâce à vous que cette histoire continue à se développer et ainsi voir le jour. Je suis émue de voir que j'ai déjà plus de 50 favoris, 21 follows et 23 reviews... Merci

Rating : M

Pairing : DMHP

Correctrice : la personne la plus chère à mon cœur *.* Ma maman.

Résumé du chapitre 5 : Après une annonce publique du changement de maison d'Harry durant le repas, nos deux protagonistes commencent à prendre leurs marques dans leur collocation...

Nda : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling... Mais c'est mon imagination...

* * *

><p>Chapitre 6 : Découvertes<p>

Jeudi 27 Novembre 2014 – Poudlard

- C'est excellent.

Un rire strident retentit à travers les couloirs vides du château.

- Sais-tu exactement ce que tu as à faire ?

- Oui...mais fais attention, seulement Saint-Potty doit souffrir, on ne touche pas un seul cheveu de mon amour... Est-on d'accord ?

Après un soupir bien appuyé, son vis-à-vis répondit.

- Oui...

- Bien, maintenant vas-t'en... Tu fais le grand tour aujourd'hui et évite de te faire choper par Rusard...

- Pfff, comme s'il pouvait m'attraper ce gros balourd...

Sur ces mots l'acolyte partit, faisant un énorme détour avant d'arriver à sa Salle Commune, fila dans sa chambre pour se coucher et dormir...

Harry et Draco s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés durant ces trois semaines. Et notre brun était de plus en plus étonné de voir ce qui se cachait derrière le masque d'impassibilité de Draco. Il avait découvert une toute autre personne (à croire que le monde pouvait tourner à l'envers...). Sous ses airs d'aristocrate sans cœur, Harry avait rencontré un garçon insouciant, rieur, attentionné, gentil (qui l'eût cru ?) qui se souciait des autres et qui savait faire le pitre. Lui qui croyait connaître sa Némésis sur le bout des doigts s'était fortement trompé. Et des sentiments commençaient à fleurir dans son petit cœur. Ce rapprochement n'était pas seulement mental. En effet, il s'était surpris plus d'une fois à poser sa tête sur les genoux du blond le soir, pour lire tranquillement. Il s'était même réveillé dans le lit de Draco suite à des crises de somnambulisme et avouait (seulement dans sa tête, pas à haute voix bien sûr) que s'éveiller dans les bras musclés du veela était plus que rassurant et agréable. De plus, Draco s'était permis à quelques reprises de lui voler de rapides baisers. D'abord surpris, il rougissait puis avec le temps, avait répondu pour le rendre plus profond. Bien sûr, les choses sérieuses n'avaient pas encore débuté. Le dieu norvégien avait trop peur de faire fuir Harry s'il laissait ses mains se trimballer sur son corps et se retenait du mieux qu'il pouvait même si l'envie devenait de plus en plus forte chaque jour. Il était tout de fois arrivé qu'il ne fasse plus attention lorsque les baisers étaient vraiment chauds. Il se rappela d'une conversation qu'ils avaient eu quelques jours plus tôt après une de ces bavures.

- Désolé, je me suis laissé emporter dans le feu de l'action... Surtout que tu es vachement sexy dans ce jean. Tes fesses sont un appel à la luxure dedans... Mais je ne ferais rien qui puisse te brusquer. J'attendrai que tu sois prêt.

Harry rougit à ses paroles. Il avait aimé ses caresses mais avait peur d'aller plus loin. Même si la réputation de Dieu du Sexe de Draco n'était plus à faire, il craignait vraiment la douleur. Surtout après avoir aperçu l'entre-jambe du blond sans le faire exprès et avait été traumatisé. Comment cette énorme chose aurait-elle pu rentrer en lui sans le blesser ? De plus, il ne savait pas du tout comment il allait réagir lorsque les caresses deviendraient plus intimes... Notre veela lui avait à peine tripoté les fesses que Harry s'était retenu de gémir. Alors imaginez s'il le touchait à des endroits plus sensibles comme les tétons ou le lobe de l'oreille... Il ne voulait absolument pas passer pour une catin à gémir pour un rien , donc il le repoussait. Il savait bien sûr qu'il faudrait qu'ils sautent un jour le pas car il ne voulait pas que Draco meurt (c'est l'excuse qu'il se donnait...). Il fallait donc qu'il aille parler à Théo pour avoir plus d'informations sur ce que deux hommes font la nuit... (je vois pas pourquoi il aurait besoin de savoir comment on joue aux échecs mais bon ^^).

- Je sais que tu ne me blesseras jamais, j'ai confiance en toi Draco (il a commencé à l'appeler par son prénom...). Je ne suis juste pas prêt... Désolé.

- Tu n'as pas à être désolé de quoi que ce soit mon amour.

- Si, je sais que tu es frustré sexuellement à de ma faute. D'habitude tu avais minimum deux conquêtes par semaine alors que là ça fait deux mois que tu es seul.

Le serpentard grimaça à ce souvenir. Il avait essayé en vain d'effacer cette partie de sa vie... Il avait honte de ne pas s'être réservé pour Harry... Il se sentait souillé et sale par rapport à son amoureux qui incarnait la pureté à l'état original.

- Tu sais que j'ai toujours ma main et mes fantasmes de toi dans pleins de positions plus ou moins perverses pour me satisfaire mon ange. En plus, l'attente vaut la chandelle. J'aurai l'honneur d'écarter tes chairs encore vierges et qui doivent être bien étroites... Miam

L'ex-gryffondor rougit de plus belle après ces informations et tiqua après la dernière phrase. « C'est sûr et certain, il ne passera pas sans me déformer à vie mon popotin... » Il perdit toute couleur suite à cette pensée... Voyant le changement d'attitude de Harry, Draco essaya de rattraper son coup.

- Mais bien sûr, sachant que ce sera ta première fois, j'irai doucement et te préparerai un maximum. Tellement que tu me supplieras de passer à l'étape d'après.

Malheureusement ces belles paroles n'eurent aucun effet sur le brun qui partit en courant, ne lui laissant pas le temps de dire autre chose, sous le prétexte de : « je ne veux pas arriver en retard à mon cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques avec Hagrid ». Étant laissé en plan dans le couloir, il se dirigea d'un pas traînant vers celui d'Arithmancie.

Ils n'en avaient pas reparlé, comme si le sujet était devenu tabou et Draco avait fait en sorte de garder ses mains dans ses poches... De son côté, Harry avait décidé de parler à Théo. Il s'était mis à sa recherche après son dernier cours de l'après-midi et l'avait trouvé dans la bibliothèque, plongé dans un livre de potion.

- Euh Théo, je pourrais te parler d'un truc assez important en privé s'il te plaît ?

Mme Pince, la bibliothécaire, lui lança un regard noir car il avait parlé trop fort à son goût. Et le serpentard leva sa tête de son livre et lui chuchota:

- Bien sûr. Puis-je d'abord finir mon chapitre, il me reste seulement cinq pages ?

- Vas y.

Il s'assit à côté de lui, regardant aux alentours. Tous les élèves présents travaillaient d'arrache-pied. Et c'est là qu'il vit Hermione. Un ensemble de souvenirs rejaillit à la surface, les bons comme les mauvais. Un sourire amer apparu sur son visage. Il ne lui avait pas adressé ni une parole ni un regard depuis leur dispute et l'évitait comme la peste, ainsi que Ron. Il détourna soigneusement le regard puis se leva quand il vit Théo faire de même. Après avoir rangé le livre à sa place, ils sortirent et se dirigèrent vers une salle de classe qu'ils savaient vide. Elle était devenue leur repère et ils s'y réfugiaient pour n'importe quelle occasion. Comme Draco et Blaise avaient encore deux heures de cours, ils étaient tranquilles et pouvaient parler sans peur d'être surpris. Ils l'avaient aménagée pour qu'ils puissent y être à l'aise et rapportaient souvent de la nourriture afin de grignoter si l'envie leur en prenait. Un sort de silence avait été lancé afin d'éviter les oreilles indiscrètes. Ils s'assirent sur un grand canapé. Harry regardait droit devant lui, les genoux repliés sur sa poitrine et ses bras autour, positon qu'il adoptait lorsqu'il était mal à l'aise et voulait se protéger. Quant à Théo, il était assis vers Harry, une jambe pliée sous lui et l'autre pendant dans le vide. Voyant que son ami ne se lancerait pas, il commença.

- Alors de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

Harry rougit en repensant au sujet qu'il allait abordé et bégaya.

- Je.. je voudrais savoir...euh... enfin... tu sais...comment... euh... si tu étais...

- Vierge quand j'ai couché avec Blaisounet ?

Surpris d'être aussi transparent, il tourna vivement la tête vers son ami.

- Comment tu sais ?

- J'ai appris à te connaître Harry... Et pour répondre à ta question, oui je l'étais...

- Donc...euh...ça à...fait mal ?

- Au début oui, surtout que Blaisy est vraiment bien membré, mieux que Draco, puis j'y ai pris du plaisir. J'en ai même redemandé. Maintenant j'y suis accro. Il ne se passe pas une nuit sans qu'on le fasse.

Harry déjà bien rouge, le devint encore plus. Cela fit rire Théo.

- Si c'est ça qui t'inquiète, tout ce passera bien. En plus, Dray à beaucoup d'expérience, tu n'es pas le premier qu'il...

Se rendant compte de l'énorme bourde qu'il venait de lâcher, il s'essaya de se rattraper.

- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire...

- T'inquiète pas, je connaissais la réputation de Draco bien avant de tomber amoureux de lui. Mais imagine que je ne lui suffisse pas. Après tout, comme tu viens de dire, il a déjà couché avec beaucoup de personnes. Et si j'étais un mauvais coup ? Il va se trouver jusqu'à la fin de ses jours avec moi. Oh Merlin...

- Arrête de stresser pour rien, tout se passera bien, il t'aime et d'après ce que tu viens de me dire, toi aussi...

Harry se rendit compte que de ce qu'il venait d'avouer et rougit encore plus (et oui c'est possible).

- Je...

- Salut.

Ils sursautèrent comme un seul homme. Théodore fut le premier à réagir.

- Bah qu'est ce que vous faites là vous deux ?

Harry me manquait et je crois que c'est pareil pour Blaise avec toi... D'ailleurs ça va mon bébé ?

- Oui oui, je..euh...

Voyant que son ami n'arriverait pas à mentir dans son état, Théo décida d'intervenir.

- Il a juste un peu chaud à cause du feu... Qui veut du thé ?

- Moi j'en prendrais bien une tasse, tu me le prépares mon chaton ?

- Tout de suite mon Blaisounet d'amour...

Après une collation bien méritée, ils parlèrent. L'heure du dîner était arrivée et ils mangèrent. Harry était resté silencieux tout le reste de la journée, ce qui avait grandement inquiété son âme sœur. Il décida cependant de lui en parler lorsqu'ils seraient seuls. Draco attendit donc qu'ils soient rentrés et installés pour leur lecture du soir pour se lancer.

- Mon cœur, que se passe-t-il ?

N'étant toujours pas habitué aux petits surnoms que lui donnait le blond, il rougit.

- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

- Eh bien, depuis qu'on vous à surpris en train de discuter, tu es resté silencieux... Aurait-on interrompu une discussion importante ? Es-ce pour cela que tu me boudes ?

- Je ne boude pas du tout, c'est juste que je suis gêné en ta présence...

- À cause de la dernière fois ? Si c'est pour ça, je suis désolé... Je te jure que ça ne me dérange pas d'attendre que tu sois prêt...

Voyant le visage vraiment inquiet de Draco, Harry respira un bon coup et prit son courage à deux mains, après tout il n'avait pas été placé à Gryffondor au début car il était un froussard...

- Je pense que je suis tombé amoureux de toi.

Il tourna la tête vers le blond pour voir sa réaction. Comme Blaise le chapitre d'avant, il en était sur le cul...

* * *

><p>Voilà voilà, j'ai réduit la pause car je ne peux pas me passer d'écrire... C'est ma drogue... Mes premiers partiels sont passés et j'espère que je les ai réussis... Croisons les doigts... Ce chapitre est plus long car j'avais envie d'écrire plus... Cependant, mes études passent avant tout :*<p>

Bisous bisous...


	7. Échec et Plan B

Voilà le septième chapitre.

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ajouté aux favoris, suivi et posté des commentaires sur Fb. C'est grâce à vous que cette histoire continue à se développer et ainsi voir le jour. Encore merci... Je n'oublie pas non plus toutes les personnes qui l'a lise même s'ils ne le signalent pas ^^.

Rating : M

Pairing : DMHP

Correctrice : la personne la plus chère à mon cœur *.* Ma maman.

Résumé du chapitre 6 : Harry a peur d'aller plus loin avec Draco et demande conseil à Théo. Durant leur conversation, il réalise ses sentiments qu'il avoue le soir même à son compagnon...

Nda : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling... Mais c'est mon imagination...

* * *

><p>Chapitre 7 : Échec et Plan B<p>

Mercredi 10 Décembre 2014 – Poudlard

_Draco, _

_Je suis attristée d'apprendre par une lettre anonyme accompagnée d'une photo que tu as reçu ton héritage veela et que l'élu de ton cœur n'est autre qu'Harry Potter._

_Je nous pensais proches depuis la mort de ton père. Je me suis trompée lourdement apparemment. En ce qui concerne ta situation actuelle, sachant que tes chances de devenir un veela étaient minimes, nous avions décidé de ne t'en parler que si cela arrivait. Malheureusement, ton père est mort et toutes les procédures dont j'ai du m'occuper ces derniers mois m'ont empêchée de te prévenir. Je te prie donc de me pardonner de cet oubli qui a grandement affecté ta vie._

_Maintenant que tout est terminé, je souhaite rattraper mon absence, je vous invite donc toi et ton compagnon à venir passer les fêtes de Noël au Manoir. Bien sûr, je suis là si tu as besoin d'informations._

_Ta mère qui t'aime,_

_Narcissa Malfoy_

Harry avait tout lu par dessus l'épaule de Draco et fut ébahi par le contenu.

- Wow, je ne pensais pas que ta mère le prendrait aussi bien...

- Comment veux-tu qu'elle le prenne ?

- Je ne sais pas, après tout je suis Harry Potter, le méchant qui a tué son maître.

- Ma mère n'a jamais accepté les plans de Voldemort comme mon père, de plus elle t'a sauvé la vie alors je ne pense pas qu'elle te déteste tant que ça. Enfin, ma mère m'aime et ne veut que mon bonheur...

- J'ai encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre de la famille Malfoy à ce que je vois.

Sur ces mots, Harry embrassa tendrement la bouche de son petit copain. Depuis sa confession, ils avaient énormément parlé de ce qu'elle impliquait et avaient convenu de sortir ensemble. Il avait donc tout loisir d'appeler Draco son petit copain (les surnoms de sa part viendront après). Cependant, il craignait toujours la douleur de sa première fois et ne voulait pas encore aborder ce sujet avec son âme sœur. Il attendait le bon moment (son courage s'était-il envolé lorsqu'il a changé de maison ?) et était sûr que ce dernier se montrerait un jour ou l'autre. En attendant, il se contentait de bisous chastes et quels autres un peu plus profonds. Il évitait bien sûr de tenter son blond, de peur que sa retenue ne disparaisse et qu'il n lui saute dessus, même si il savait qu'il ne le blesserait pas.

- Bébé, bien que j'adorerais continuer à t'embrasser toute la journée, il faut qu'on descende manger pour aller en potions après. Même si Severus est mon parrain et qu'il ne nous punira jamais, je déteste utiliser ma position pour arriver en retard.

- D'ailleurs, depuis que j'ai changé de maison, il ne se sert plus de moi comme Bouc émissaire. Ça fait bizarre. Même si il n'est pas aimable, il n'est pas non plus acerbe. Concernant la lettre, qui a pu l'envoyer et pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas mais je crois que cette personne voulait retourner ma mère contre nous. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que ma mère, même si elle aimait mon père, se rebellait contre lui. Elle m'a aussi fait échapper à la marque des Ténèbres...

- Dans ce cas, cela veut dire qu'on à des ennemis et qu'on doit faire attention.

- Mon cœur, je ne laisserai absolument personne te blesser.

- Je sais, bon allons-y avant qu'on n' ait plus rien à manger.

Ils allèrent à la Grande Salle, puis en cours.

Séchant un cours de l'après-midi, nos deux comploteurs s'étaient réunis.

- Ton plan n'a pas réussi, sa mère prétendait avoir la même façon de penser que son père. Maintenant, ils doivent être sur leurs gardes. Cela sera encore plus difficile d'accomplir le plan B. Toutes mes félicitations Weaslette.

- Parkinson, je t'ai déjà répété plusieurs fois de ne pas m'appeler comme ça. J'ai un nom de famille comme toi, tête de pékinois.

- Je t'appellerai Weasley quand tu serviras à quelque chose... Et fais attention à comment tu m'appelles sinon le Golden Boy ne sera pas le seul à subir ma colère.

- Bouh, j'ai peur. Au lieu de me menacer, tu devrais aller préparer la potion. Plus tôt tu t'y mettras, plus tôt le plan B pourra se mettre en place. En plus j'ai faim.

- Ça m'aurait pas étonné de ta part Weaslimoche. Tel frère, telle sœur.

Ginerva siffla entre ses dents.

- Tais-toi avant que je ne m'occupe moi-même de ton cas. Tu n'es pas la seule qui peut être dangereuse.

- Comme si tu pouvais faire cette potion sans mon aide. Rappelle toi que sans moi, ce plan n'existerait même pas. Fais ce que je te dis et tout ira bien.

Elle tourna les talons, peu intéressée à entendre une énième menace de la rousse.

Après une longue journée assez chargée, Draco fut des plus content de se retrouver seul avec Harry pour leur lecture quotidienne. Ce dernier était allongé de tout son long et avait posé sa tête sur ses genoux. Adorant la texture des cheveux de son petit ami, notre dragon les caressait d'une main, tenant de l'autre _Les Misérables_ de Victor Hugo. Il fut cependant interrompu par la petite voix de son chéri.

- Draco... J'ai quelque chose dont je dois te parler...

- Bien sûr mon amour, tu sais que je suis toute ouïe peu importe le moment de la journée. Sais-tu d'ailleurs que j'adore ta voix. ('il l'aimerait encore plus si celle-ci lui criait son nom comme une litanie...)

- C'est déjà assez compliqué comme ça d'en parler donc ne change pas de sujet s'il te plaît...

- Désolé.

- Bon, on forme un couple depuis deux semaines maintenant, même si on se « fréquente » depuis un mois et demi environ. Et je sais que j'avais dit qu'on devrait aller doucement. Je me sens prêt à avancer. J'ai seulement quelques petites choses à te dire avant d'aller plus loin.

- J'espère que tu ne te sens pas obligé d'approfondir notre relation car il y a une échéance ?

- Quoi !? Non, absolument pas. Je t'aime Draco et je veux passer le restant de mes jours à tes côtés... Draco ? Ça va ?

Harry avait devant lui un homme en pleurs.

- Oui...(reniflement)... Je ne pleurs pas, j'ai une poussière dans l'oeil. Mais sinon, c'est la première fois que tu me dis que tu m'aimes...

- Ah bon !? Mince alors. J'aurais aimé que ce soit plus romantique. Tant pis. Mais oui je t'aime Dray, tu es devenu ma vie. Mais tu devrais le savoir. Du coup, on a totalement changé de sujet. Ce dont je voulais te parler, c'est de... enfin... tu vois...je...

Il respira profondément et s'élança.

- Te rappelles-tu lorsque tu m'a surpris avec Théo il y deux semaines ? Nous étions en train de parler de nous, de mes sentiments envers toi mais surtout de...(rougissements)...de...notrepremièrefois.

- Pardon ? Je n'ai pas trop compris la fin de ta phrase. Il faut dire que tu l'as sortie tellement vite et bas que personne n'aurait pu comprendre.

- De... Notre... Première... Fois... Tu sais quand deux personnes qui s'aiment concrétisent leur amour de façon charnelle...

- Je vois très bien de quoi tu veux parler mon ange. Et je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas te sentir obligé d'aller au-delà du baiser car tu penses que je le veux. J'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra jusqu'à ce que tu sois prêt.

- Et comme moi je te l'ai déjà dit Draco, je suis prêt. C'est juste que... j'ai peur de mes réactions quand nous irons un peu plus loin. Te souviens-tu des fois où tu m'as touché les fesses et que je t'ai repoussé ? Ce n'était pas parce que je n'aimais pas ça ou quoi que ce soit. Non, on contraire, j'adorais. Tu sais d'ailleurs que tu as des mains divines. Elles sont tellement fortes et grandes, tout en restant fines et douces. Rien que d'y penser, j'en ai des frissons, mais je m'égare encore une fois. Je t'ai repoussé car je commençais à gémir.

- Mon cœur...

- Mais pour ma défense, c'était tellement bon mais... mais...mais je veux pas que tu penses que je simule ou que je suis une catin parce que je gémis pour quelques caresses...

- Mon amour...

- Et puis, si je ne te plaisais pas ? Si je n'étais assez bon au lit ? Dans ce cas-là, tu resterais coincé, sans pouvoir changer... C'est tellement horrible pour toi... Je suis désolé Draco, tellement désolé...

- HARRY... Respire. (Notre petit brun aux yeux d'émeraudes n'avait pas respiré durant toutes ces interventions : il a un de ces souffles...) Je t'aime et rien ne peut changer ça. J'ai senti ta retenue. Pourtant, j'adorerais t'entendre gémir entre mes mains, faire de toi ma marionnette et que tu ne répondes qu'à moi. Rien que d'y penser j'ai un début d'érection... Mais jamais je te prendrai pour un garçon facile... Laisse toi aller, je ne te dis pas ça car je te veux dans mon lit, mais parce que ce sera plus agréable pour toi. Enfin, la technique au lit s'améliore... De plus, tu n'es pas tombé sur n'importe qui pour ta première fois. Je te ferai tellement crier que tu ne pourras plus parler le lendemain, tellement jouir que tu ne te souviendras plus de ton prénom, tellement de bien que tu ne pourras plus bouger sans te rappeler que je suis passé par là et que je suis la source de ce bien-être.

Harry devint rouge tomate après ces paroles. Lui aussi avait un début d'érection en s'imaginant la nuit démentielle qu'il passerait entre les bras de son Dieu du Sexe de petit copain. Étant vraiment embarrassé par les pensées plus qu'obscènes que son esprit produisait et la tirade de Draco, il murmura un « bonne nuit », l'embrassa brièvement sur la bouche et couru se réfugier dans sa chambre. Entre-temps son désir avait augmenté et il dût jeter un _Silencio_ pour pouvoir se soulager sans éveiller de soupçons. Puis il repensa aux paroles du blond. Malheureusement cela eut seulement pour effet de remettre son soldat au garde à vous... Après s'être occupé une deuxième fois de son problème, il s'endormit. Mais ses rêves ne furent pas à l'abri de son esprit...

Quelque part dans le château, dans une salle de classe vide, près d'un chaudron...

- La potion est-elle prête ?

- Oui. Dès demain on pourra l'utiliser...

- Parfait. Comme ça, Harry tombera amoureux de moi et je lui briserai le cœur, comme il a brisé le mien... _Obliviate _(_Oubliettes _en français).

Pansy n'eut pas le temps de réagir et se prit le sort de plein fouet. Ensuite, Ginny l'assomma d'un violent coup à la tête. Elle dissimula le chaudron avec un sort puis ouvrit la porte.

- Notre coopération est finie Parkinson, merci de ton aide.

Enfin, afin d'alerter Rusard et ainsi la punir de son comportement, elle fit tomber un vase à proximité. Elle partit sans demander son reste.

* * *

><p>Pleins de rebondissements dans ce nouveau chapitre les amis... Comme vous avez pu le voir, nos deux protagonistes préférés, qui pourraient être qualifiés de Poufsoufle, vont bientôt conclure leur affaire... Impatients n'est ce pas ? Qui aurait aurait pensé à Ginerva Weasley comme complice de notre chère Pancy ?<p>

Bye, à la prochaine... :*


	8. Mise en marche et Répercussions

Voilà le huitième chapitre.

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ajouté aux favoris, suivi et posté des commentaires sur Fb. C'est grâce à vous que cette histoire continue à se développer et ainsi voir le jour. Je ne vous oublie pas bien sûr, lecteurs anonymes :*

Rating : M

Pairing : DMHP

Correctrice : la personne la plus chère à mon cœur *.* Ma maman.

Résumé du chapitre 7 : Harry dévoile ses sentiments à Draco et lui apprend qu'il est prêt à aller plus loin. Ginerva Weasley se dévoile comme étant l'acolyte de Pansy et lui lance un Oblivate une fois qu'elle a fini la potion ...

Nda : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling... Mais c'est mon imagination...

* * *

><p>Chapitre 8 : Mise en marche et Répercussions<p>

Jeudi 12 novembre - Poudlard

Harry et Draco se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle en se tenant par la main lorsque le brun s'arrêta brusquement.

- Dray, j'ai besoin de passer aux toilettes. On se rejoint là-bas ?

- Ok, mais traîne pas trop... Tu me manques déjà mon amour.

- Toi aussi

Le veela déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon puis s'éloigna Quant à lui, Harry alla se soulager puis se lava les mains. En sortant, il percuta quelqu'un. Un récipient se répandit sur son uniforme, une odeur de citrouille pourrie s'éleva dans les airs.

- Je suis tellement désolée Harry. Je ne regardais pas où j'allais...

- Ginny ? Euh... Pas grave, je... euh... Un petit sort de nettoyage et tout sera parfait.

Depuis qu'il avait annoncé son homosexualité aux Weasley et brisé le cœur de la benjamine, ils s'évitaient comme la peste.

Il sortit sa baguette, fit un geste et jeta un _Scourgify (Récurvite)._

- Et voilà, comme neuf. Ce fut sympa de te voir...

- Euh oui...

Il reprit sa route mais fut interrompu par la petite voix fluette de la rousse.

- Au fait, je ne t'en veux plus. Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais demandé à être ce que tu es... Mais si je peux me permettre... Malfoy est un très mauvais choix...

- Je suis gay Ginny, je n'ai pas la variole du Dragon et en ce qui concerna Draco, ton avis ne m'intéresse point, garde le pour toi à l'avenir ou je ferai en sorte que tu le fasses...

- Et tu l'appelles par son prénom... Encore pire que ce que je ne m'imaginais...Toi et la fouine... Berk... Ça m'a coupé l'appétit.

- Tant mieux. Ça te permettra sûrement de perdre les 5/6 kilos en trop que tu as au niveau des hanches...

Il tourna ses talons, cette imbécile l'avait énervé pour la journée... Il s'assit brutalement sur le banc.

- Qu' y-a-t'il mon ange ?

- C'est cette petite crétine de Ginny qui m'énerve. Elle a osé critiquer notre couple. Elle ! La petite péripatéticienne du château...

- La quoi ?

- La prostituée si tu préfères.

- Tu veux que je m'en occupe ?

- Nan, c'est bon merci Dray. Je l'ai déjà remise à sa place.

- D'accord mon cœur. Allez, mangeons, j'ai une faim de loup.

Ce matin-là, notre rouquine s'était levée très tôt pour pouvoir aller chercher la potion. Elle l'avait mise dans une gourde et, afin de n'attirer le regard de personne, avait versé du jus de citrouille avec. Elle savait que ce liquide était neutre et donc n'endommagerait pas le philtre. Ginerva avait ensuite patiemment attendu que les deux garçons sortent de chez eux pour les suivre. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa chance lorsqu'elle entendit leur conversation. La Gryffondor se cacha donc et lorsque Harry sortit des toilettes, lui rentra dedans et renversa son jus sur lui. Consciente du contenu, la rouge et or fit en sorte de ne pas rentrer en contact avec ce dernier.

Après leur discussion quelque peu houleuse, un sourire s'épanouit sur ses lèvres et elle courut jusqu'à sa chambre pour récupérer ses affaires de classe.

Deux jours s'étaient passés et rien. Harry n'était pas venu déclarer sa flamme à la rouquine. Ginny pensa que Pansy l'avait manipulée. Malheureusement elle n'avait aucune preuve et ne pouvait lui en parler car elle lui avait jeté un _Oblivate. _« Cette tête de pékinois s'est bien fichue de moi... Quelle sepentarde... Mais pourquoi me faire croire ça ? Après tout, elle n'aime pas non plus Le Survivant alors, pourquoi ? À moins que... » Ses pensées furent interrompues par un bruit sourd. Elle connaissait ce son : il correspondait à un corps qui tombait lourdement sur le sol. Elle trouva rapidement la victime : Harry. « Par la barbe de Merlin, qu'ai-je fait ? ». Elle paniquait, tout cela ne devait pas arriver. Harry devait tomber fou amoureux d'elle, lui confesser et ils devaient vivre heureux jusqu'à la fin de leur jour ensemble... « Mais Pansy en a décidé autrement... Et je ne peux rien faire d'autre que regarder... Je suis tellement désolée Harry, je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça... ». Elle s'enfuit dans sa chambre, rassembla toutes ses affaires, sortit du château sans se faire voir, grâce à toute l'agitation qui y régnait, et transplana...

Plus tôt ce matin là, Harry ouvrit les yeux en ce beau samedi de Novembre. Il se blottit automatiquement dans les bras de son copain qui lui apportaient chaleur, bien-être et sécurité. Il avait pris l'habitude de dormir avec Draco. Un peu secoué au début, il s'était ressaisi après une semaine et allait maintenant de son plein gré dans son lit. Il le regarda dormir. « Il ressemble à un enfant comme ça. Tranquille, détendu.. Et qu'il est canon... » Il accompagna ses paroles d'une douce caresse au visage. Ça eut pour effet de réveiller le blond qui battit doucement des paupières...

- Harry ?

- Bonjour Dray. Bien dormi ?

- Bonjour mon amour. J'aurais bien dormi un peu plus... Mais vu que je suis réveillé, allons manger.

- Je suis désolé... Tu dois être crevé. Dors... Je te ramènerai des choses du petit déjeuner.

- Nan c'est bon, j'ai assez dormi... D'ailleurs, c'est toujours très agréable de me réveiller près de toi le matin, voir ton visage m'illumine ma journée...

Harry rougit à ces belles paroles et l'embrassa pour le remercier. Puis se leva. Il fut pris d'un horrible vertige. Il faillit tomber mais se rattrapa au lit.

- Merlin ! Ça va Harry ?

- Euh... Oui... Ça va... J'ai juste du me lever un peu trop vite c'est tout...

- Tu devrais te recoucher. Je vais appeler Dobby, il nous fera un petit déjeuner et on mangera au lit..

- Aussi tentant que ça ait l'air, il faut que je mange à la Grande Salle, j'ai promis à Théo de lui montrer quelque chose... Et vu qu'ils sont des lève tôt avec Blaise, il doivent déjà y être...

- D'ailleurs, quelle heure est-il ?

Pour répondre à cette question, Harry attrapa sa baguette et lança un _Tempus_. 9H36 apparu en vert dans l'air. Ils se préparèrent et allèrent jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Ils s'assirent, parlèrent avec leurs amis et Harry se servit un verre de jus de citrouille. À peine ses lèvres touchèrent le liquide qu'il s'écroula par terre dans un bruit sourd. Il entendit seulement des cris incompréhensibles. Sa tête était lourde. Il ferma donc les yeux, accueillant le brouillard avec empressement. Après ça, ce fut le noir complet.

Depuis la presque chute de Harry en se levant, Draco l'avait surveillé d'un oeil discret. Il savait que quelque chose se tramait et que son petit-ami n'allait rien lui dire, pire même, faire semblant que tout allait bien. Et ses pires cauchemars se réalisèrent lorsqu'il le vit tomber. Tout se passa au ralenti. Son corps fut alerté trois secondes avant que tout se déroule. Il eut seulement le temps de tourner la tête et de regarder le corps de son âme sœur être attiré par la gravité. Il entendit l'impact du corps avec le sol. D'abord assourdi par ce bruit, il reprit vite contrôle de son corps. Il se leva, vérifia les constantes de son amour puis le souleva comme s'il était une plume. Il se tourna vers les professeurs qui étaient accourus.

- Je l'emmène à l'infirmerie. Blaise, Théo, venez.

Ils se levèrent et l'accompagnèrent jusqu'à la pièce qui sentait l'aseptisant. Madame Pomfrey arriva et se mit en mode « infirmière » lorsqu'elle vit le Héros national dans les bras du blond.

- Posez le là. Qu'est-il arrivé ?

Tout en le déposant tout doucement sur le premier lit qui de présentait, Draco sentit quelque chose en lui craquer et fondit en larmes. Il tomba de tout son poids sur la chaise à côté. Il savait que son bonheur était trop beau pour durer. Lui, le fils d'un Deatheater avait trop fait souffrir son amour, pour pouvoir un jour vivre avec lui. Il avait sentit cette Épée de Damoclès au dessus de sa tête depuis leur mise en couple et attendait fatidiquement qu'elle le transperce. « Tout est de ma faute... » Il se répéta cette phrase en boucle jusqu'à être interrompu...

En arrivant dans l'infirmerie et voyant son meilleur ami se laisser aller, Blaise prit le devant et raconta à Pomfrey ce dont il avait était témoin.

- Harry et Dray sont arrivés ensemble à la table. Harry m'avait l'air un peu plus pâle que d'habitude, j'ai donc demandé ce qu'il avait à Draco. Voyant que son compagnon était pris dans l' histoire qu'il racontait à Théo, il s'est penché vers moi et m'a raconté que Harry avait eut des vertiges le matin même. Bien sûr, comme ce dernier est têtu et voulait absolument parler à Théo ici présent, il à convaincu Draco de descendre. Puis, Harry s'est servi un verre de jus de citrouille et il est tombé comme ça au sol. Draco l'a porté jusqu'ici. Madame Pomfrey, j'ai bu du jus ainsi que Théo et rien nous est arrivé, pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je vais d'abord l'examiner. Vous deux restez ici, je vous examinerai plus tard.

Minerva McGonagall arriva en courant dans la pièce, très vite suivie d'un Severus Snape, d'une Hermione Granger et d'un Ron Weasley à bout de souffle. Elle s'approcha de l'infirmière qui lui répéta mot pour mot le récit de Blaise.

- Je vois, Severus, peux-tu prévenir Madame Malfoy s'il te plaît ? Puis, aller chercher de ce jus de citrouille et l'examiner ?

- Bien Minerva, j'y vais de ce pas.

- Monsieur Weasley et Mademoiselle Granger, puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ici ?

- Eh bien... Je.. Ron et moi avons vu tout ce qui s'est passé et comme nous sommes ses meilleurs amis...

- Ex-meilleurs amis... Dois-je te rappeler de votre dispute ?

Ron qui adorait remettre ses sales Serpentards en place se permis d'intervenir.

- Ne te mêle pas de ça Zabini. En aucun cas, ça ne te concerne.

- Je pense que si, je suis ami avec Harry et c'est mon devoir de le protéger de sangsues comme vous...

- Ne me fais pas rire, ça fait quoi, 3 semaines...

- Cela suffit Monsieur Weasley, vous et Mademoiselle Granger n'avez plus rien en commun avec Monsieur Potter, veuillez sortir.

Hermione, peut encline à créer un conflit, attrapa Ron par la main et sortit mais ce dernier voulait absolument rentrer à nouveau et parler avec Harry.

- Ronald, calme-toi veux-tu ? On reviendra quand tout ce sera un peu calmé. Peut-être seront-ils plus sympas et nous laisseront le voir.

- Très bien mais...

- Ne t'inquiète pas Ron... Maintenant, accompagne moi donc à la bibliothèque, on a des recherches à faire..

- Mais on ne sait même pas par quoi commencer...

- Moi je sais...

- Quoi ? Mais comment ?

- Je te raconterai plus tard... Pour l'instant le temps est compté...

Ils partirent en direction de la bibliothèque.

Blaise et Théo s'étaient mis sur le lit à côté de celui de Harry et essayaient tant bien que mal de consoler leur ami mais ce fut sans succès. C'est alors que Théo entendit un bruissement de rideau. Il tourna la tête et vit la tête d'une brune qu'il connaissait plutôt bien.

- C'est donc là que tu te cachais depuis deux jours Pansy... Pas que tu nous aies manqué ou quoi que ce soit...

- Qui êtes-vous ?

* * *

><p>Voilà voilà...<p>

Tout devient fou non ? Apparemment, Pansy aurait perdu plus que le souvenir de sa collaboration avec Ginny. Cette dernière a du y aller un peu plus fort qu'elle n'aurait cru. Malheureusement elle s'est enfuie... Quel pétrin...

Sachant que ce sont les fêtes et bien bonnes fêtes:) et à bientôt...


	9. Compte à rebours

Voilà le neuvième chapitre.

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ajouté aux favoris, suivi et posté des commentaires sur Fb. C'est grâce à vous que cette histoire continue à se développer et ainsi voir le jour. Une big dédicace à mes lecteurs de l'ombre :*

Rating : M

Pairing : DMHP

Correctrice : la personne la plus chère à mon cœur *.* Ma maman.

Résumé du chapitre 8 : Ginny met le plan B à exécution. Cependant, les retombées de ce dernier sont catastrophiques : Harry est dans une sorte de coma, ce qui la fait fuir. Draco est dévasté par l'état d' Harry et croit que c'est de sa faute. Quant à Théo, il découvre que Pansy est totalement amnésique...

Nda : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling... Mais c'est mon imagination...

* * *

><p>Chapitre 9 : Compte à rebours<p>

Vendredi 20 novembre – Poudlard

Draco fut réveillé brusquement par un cri de terreur. Harry était sûrement plongé dans un horrible cauchemar dont il ne pouvait s'échapper. En plus de ça, une énorme fièvre avait pris son corps pour cible : il était maintenant à 41°C. Son compagnon lança un sort de refroidissement afin de lui faire baisser sa température légèrement puis épongea tout son corps. Il avait plusieurs fois rêvé de ce dernier nu, or, la situation était tellement grave qu'il ne pensait même pas à en profiter. Madame Pomfrey leur avait attribué une chambre à part après la seconde terreur nocturne de Harry afin qu'il ne dérange pas les autres malades. Quant à Draco, ce dernier n'avait pas quitté son chevet. Il mangeait peu, dormait peu et ressemblait de plus en plus à un zombie. Il avait cependant insisté pour s'occuper de son petit copain, laissant seulement madame Pomfrey et Snape les approcher.

D'ailleurs, le professeur travaillait en étroite collaboration avec Hermione. Elle avait découvert la potion après l'intervention de Rusard à l'encontre de Pansy et en avait prélevé un flacon. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de l'inspecter avant qu' Harry ne soit touché. Après le refus que lui avait infligé la directrice de voir son meilleur ami, elle avait filé à la bibliothèque avec Ron pour tenter de trouver la composition de la potion. Elle avait échoué et donc du se tourner vers l'exécrable professeur de potion. Après une sévère remontrance de ce dernier car elle n'avait pas prévenu les adultes plus tôt ou même donné la potion, il avait consenti à l'aider. Après tout, l'âme sœur de son filleul était en danger, ce qui veut dire que Draco l'était aussi. Il avait déjà perdu Lucius, son meilleur ami, il ne voulait pas en plus perdre celui qu'il considérait comme son fils et aussi son meilleur élève, quitte à sauver la vie d'un cancre alias le fils de son pire ennemi. La vie lui avait joué un tour cruel. D'abord, elle lui avait volé Lily, sa meilleure amie, puis Sirius, l'homme de sa vie, puis Lucius, son meilleur ami, et enfin, avait fait en sorte que son fils de substitution soit le compagnon de l'enfant unique de l'homme qui l'avait torturé pendant 7 ans. Il avait presque tout perdu mais il comptait bien garder et chérir le peu qui lui avait été laissé, quitte à supporter ce morveux.

Ronald Weasley s'était vu lui aussi attribuer une mission de la plus haute importance : retrouver sa petite sœur Ginny et la ramener à Pouddlard. Sa disparition avait été remarquée par McGonagall deux jours après la chute du Survivant, lorsque l'affolement était retombé. Sachant qu'elle était partie sans laisser de trace ni prévenir personne, elle avait automatiquement été considérée comme coupable de l'agression d' Harry. Même si son frère s'était battu bec et ongles pour défendre son honneur, une toute petite partie de lui se disait qu'elle pouvait être coupable. Mais il mettrait un point d'honneur à la trouver et la laver de tout soupçon car il savait que sa mère ne pourrait supporter d'avoir une criminelle chez elle. Molly Weasley était la femme la plus forte qu'il connaissait. Après avoir perdu son mari et un de ses fils durant la Bataille Finale, elle s'était relevée pour ses autres enfants et avait fait en sorte de combler le vide créé par ces deux morts. Cependant, si elle apprenait que l'un de ses derniers enfants en vie était une mauvaise personne, alors, elle serait anéantie pour toujours. Il ferait donc tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour que ça n'arrive pas, quitte à sillonner toute l'Angleterre pendant des mois pour retrouver sa stupide petite sœur.

Narcissa Malfoy n'était pas le genre de personne à montrer ses émotions. Elle avait été élevée comme une bonne aristocrate et devait, en toute situation, porter son masque d'impassibilité. C'était d'ailleurs ce qui avait le plus plu à Lucius. Il avait d'abord été subjugué par sa beauté, puis par ses manières. Il savait qu'elle ferait une parfaite épouse. En bon Serpentard, il avait manigancé pour que la belle lui tombe dans les bras. Malheureusement pour lui, même si elle avait l'air parfaite, elle n'en n'avait pas la chanson et ses faux semblants étaient tombés quelques mois après leur mariage. Elle restait une Black après tout. Sa rébellion s'était accentuée à la naissance de leur héritier Draco, auquel elle avait cédé beaucoup, tels que des câlins, bisous, berceuses... Et sachant que le divorce n'était pas accepté chez les Sang-purs, il avait fait en sorte de compenser la mauvaise influence de sa femme en étant plus ferme et autoritaire qu'il n'aurait du l'être à la base. Il l'avait bien sûr fait en secret, s'assurant que son fils tairait tout. Narcissa avait tout appris à sa mort et l'avait haï du plus profond de son être pour la maltraitance qu'il avait fait subir à leur fils. Cette mort lui avait aussi permis d'exprimer son vrai moi, laissant ainsi ses émotions faire surface. C'est pour cela que, lorsqu' elle avait appris que son seul enfant était en danger de mort, elle était partie comme une furie le retrouver et avait fondu en larmes dès qu'il avait été dans ses bras. Draco avait été d'ailleurs fort étonné de voir cette facette d'elle en public. En effet, lorsqu'elle s'était rebellée contre son père, sa mère l'avait toujours fait en privé, gardant quand même certaines règles d'aristocrates en tête, c'est-à-dire ne jamais laver son linge sale en public et toujours garder l'illusion d'une famille parfaite et unie devant les autres.

Pansy Parkinson se remettait doucement de son amnésie. Même si le sort que Ginny lui avait lancé était assez fort, il n'avait cependant pas été assez puissant pour que la directrice ne puisse trouver un contre-sort pour lui rendre sa mémoire. C'est pour cela qu'en une semaine et demie, tous ses souvenirs lui étaient revenus. Bien sûr, les plus récents étaient encore assez flous. Elle ne savait toujours pas pourquoi elle avait été dans cette salle de classe vide en plein milieu de la nuit. Elle suspectait la directrice de le savoir mais de le lui cacher. De plus, son bleu au front s'était résorbé et elle avait retrouvé une allure plutôt normale. Après un dernier examen de la part de Madame Pomfrey, elle fut autorisée à sortir enfin de l'infirmerie. Une fois dehors, elle se décida de trouver Draco et lui déclarer son amour. Alors, quand Millicent Bulstrode lui apprit à son retour à Serpentard que Potter, son ennemi en amour était dans le coma, elle trouva sa chance de coincer son Draco d'amour et de peut-être le convaincre de la choisir elle, qui était en vie. D'ailleurs, à la mention de la situation de Saint-Potty, un sentiment de réussite lui parcourut le corps sans qu'elle ne sache vraiment pourquoi.

Cela faisait deux semaines qu' Harry était dans le coma et toujours rien. Au contraire, son état n'avait cessé d'empirer, provoquant de plus en plus souvent des crises et des montées de fièvre. Lorsque ces dernières étaient vraiment violentes, Draco devait sortir de la chambre et laissait agir Madame Pomfrey et son parrain. Ce matin même, il s'était réveillé dans son lit. Il avait pris l'habitude de dormir avec Harry dans ses bras, même à l'infirmerie. C'est pour cela que le lit lui paru anormalement grand, froid et vide sans lui dedans. Il soupira, s'étira et se prépara pour une autre journée sans son compagnon. La directrice l'avait obligé à retourner en cours, sachant que sa présence aux côtés d'Harry ne changeait rien et qu'il avait les ASPICS à la fin de l'année. Il avait bien sûr utilisé l'argument que si Harry mourait alors lui aussi et que passer ses examens une fois mort ne pourrait se faire, mais McGonagall avait assuré que ni Harry ni lui ne mourraient. Bien sûr, Draco n'était pas stupide et savait que l'état de son petit ami se détériorait trop rapidement et que les adultes, les considérant encore comme des enfants même après la guerre, leur cachaient la vérité en leur mentant. Et en bon Serpentard, Draco s'était glissé plus d'une fois dans la chambre du brun pour l'observer dormir et repartait au petit matin, seulement une fois sûr qu'il était encore en vie, et sans se faire prendre bien sûr.

Une fois prêt, il descendit prendre son petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Il s'assit à sa table, créant un grand silence à cette dernière. Blaise du, comme tous les matins, intervenir pour faire revenir le bruit.

- Par Salazar, que regardez-vous donc comme ça ? On dirait que vous avez vu Voldemort se faire prendre par une licorne. Ce n'est que Draco, alors continuez à manger avant que je ne vous casse toutes vos dents et que le jus de citrouille ne soit la seule chose que vous puissiez ingérer jusqu'à la fin de vos jours.

Cela eut l'effet escompté. Puis, il se tourna vers son meilleur ami pour l'inciter à manger.

- Tu sais Dray, si tu ne manges pas, cela ne va pas changer sa condition et, je ne pense pas qu'il serait content de te voir comme ça...

- Je sais, pas besoin de me le rappeler..

Il avait craché ses mots comme un poison. Puis, il se rendit compte que son ami ne lui avait rien fait mais qu'au contraire, s'inquiétait pour lui. Il reprit donc d'une voix plus douce.

- C'est juste que ces temps-ci, je n'ai plus très faim mais, je vais me forcer...

Pour appuyer ses dires, il se servit un verre de jus de citrouille et un bol de céréales qu'il mangea tant bien que mal. Une fois fini, il se dirigea sans grand enthousiasme vers son premier cours de la matinée. La journée passa lentement et il fut tenté plusieurs fois de sécher pour rejoindre son amour. Lorsque son dernier cours de la journée fut terminé, il couru presque jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Sur le chemin, il percuta Pansy qui tomba violemment sur son derrière. Malgré ses cours de galanterie, Draco ne l'aida pas à se relever et partit même sans un regard vers elle, trop pressé d'aller voir Harry. Malheureusement, la voix de crécelle de la brune le fit s'arrêter lorsqu'elle l'appela.

- Draco attend ! Je dois te parler de quelque chose d'important.

Il frissonna en entendant ces mots. Cela voulait dire qu'elle en aurait pour longtemps, or, le blond lui, ne l'avait pas tout ce temps. Cependant, il se retourna à contre cœur et se consola en se disant qu'une fois qu'elle lui aurait parlé, il serait tranquille. Il se dirigea quand même vers elle presque à reculons.

- Que veux-tu Parkinson ? Je n'ai pas toute ma vie devant moi, donc abrège et va au plus vite.

Tout en lui transpirait le dégoût, la froideur et le mépris. Il avait repris son attitude de petit aristocrate qui pétait plus haut que son cul. Malheureusement, Pansy était habituée à cette façon d'être et ne cilla même pas.

- Draco, je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu peux trouver à ce Balafré d'Harry Potter. Il n'est qu'un sang-mêlé dont la mère était une Sang de Bourbe...

Elle n'avait même pas fini sa phrase qu'elle s'était retrouvée contre le mur, soulevée à plusieurs centimètres du sol, retenue par la seule poigne de Draco contre sa gorge. Il avait changé du tout au tout et avait revêtu sa forme de veela. Ses ongles griffaient le cou de la brune, laissant des marques. Apparemment, elle avait choisi le pire jour pour piquer Draco sur son compagnon. Il appuya un peu plus fort sur sa gorge afin qu'elle dût faire un effort pour respirer puis, se pencha légèrement vers elle, adorant voir la peur se refléter dans les yeux de cette petite écervelée.

- Je te conseille de t'excuser tout de suite et de retirer ce que tu viens de dire ou je serai dans l'obligation de te tuer. Pas que ça me dérange, loin de là, mais je n'aimerais pas voir ton sang tacher mes vêtements. Il faudrait que je les brûle après ça, car ils seraient contaminés par une vermine comme toi, or je les aime...

- Mais Dray...

- Tutututut, pour toi Parkinson c'est Malfoy, on n'a pas élevé les cochons ensemble...

- Malfoy, je t'ai toujours aimé...

Un sourire sadique étira les lèvres du veela.

- Et moi je t'ai toujours méprisée et détestée. Je ne l'ai jamais montré simplement car ma mère m'a dit d'avoir pitié des sous-merde dans ton genre et de vous supporter. Sois disant que c'était une sorte de bonne action envers vous...

Entendant ces mots, Pansy se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Ne voulant pas qu'elles le touchent, comme si c'était du poison, Draco retira rapidement sa main de sa gorge et Pansy tomba comme une masse sur le sol. Il la laissa seule dans le couloir, trop préoccupé par l'état de son âme sœur. Plus il s'approchait de l'infirmerie et plus une sensation de mal-être l'envahissait. Il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il eut confirmation en passant les portes et vit que tous les adultes présents étaient dans un état d'effervescence. Il réussit à coincer l'infirmière qui se dirigeait à grands pas vers la chambre d' Harry.

- Madame Pomfrey, que se passe-t-il ?

- Draco, je n'ai pas le temps de trop t'expliquer mais Harry a une crise bien plus violente que les autres en ce moment.

- Mais, mais, mais... est- ce qu'il va s'en sortir ?

- Je ne sais pas...

Cette phrase le frappa en plein cœur et il tomba à terre, lâchant par la même occasion son informatrice. Ce fut sa mère qui le découvrit ainsi après quelques secondes et l'aida à se relever pour aller s'asseoir un peu plus loin. Draco était dans une sorte de transe, où il se répétait des phrases en boucle.

- C'est de ma faute. C'est parce que j'ai été une mauvaise personne. Merlin me punit de mes actions. Maintenant, il va mourir...

Sa mère lorsqu'elle entendit sa litanie, le prit dans ses bras et le berça doucement en le réconfortant de la meilleure façon qu'elle connaissait : En lui montrant qu'elle était là et qu'elle l'aimait de tout son cœur. Après une dizaine de minutes, qui avaient paru des heures pour le blond, Madame Pomfrey sortit de la chambre. Elle avait un air tellement sombre sur son visage qu'il sut directement ce qu'elle allait dire. Il éclata en pleurs après ces mots :

- Monsieur Malfoy, je suis désolée de vous dire que Monsieur Potter est mort. Severus lui a pourtant administré l'antidote qu'il avait lui-même préparé, cependant, ce dernier n'a pas marché. Toutes mes condoléances à vous et votre famille.

* * *

><p>Et voilà pour ce chapitre... Je sais je sais, la fin est très sadique. Mais c'est pour que vous continuiez à lire ma fanfiction ^^. Ne me tuez pas, sinon il n'y aurait pas de suite. Ps, c'est mon cadeau empoisoné de Noël et du Nouvel An. Hihihi<p>

Xoxo ^^


	10. Un reste d'espoir

Voilà le dixième chapitre.

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ajouté aux favoris, suivi et posté des commentaires sur Fb. J'ai bien rigolé en lisant vos protestations sur la mort d' Harry, c'était vraiment très mignon et m'a fait chaud au cœur. C'est grâce à vous que cette histoire continue à se développer et ainsi voir le jour. Une big dédicace à mes lecteurs de l'ombre :*

Rating : M

Pairing : DMHP

Correctrice : la personne la plus chère à mon cœur *.* Ma maman.

Résumé du chapitre 9 : L'état d' Harry empire de jour en jour au grand désespoir de son petit ami qui se sent inutile car il ne peux rien faire. Pansy retrouve une bonne partie de sa mémoire et décide de confesser son amour à Draco, pensant avoir une chance au vu de la situation du Golden Boy. Malheureusement pour elle, Draco la rejette et part rejoindre son ex-Némesis car il sent que quelque chose cloche. En effet, Harry a une crise pire que les autres et en succombe, laissant Draco dans un énorme chagrin...

Nda : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling... Mais c'est mon imagination...

* * *

><p>Chapitre 10 : Un reste d'espoir<p>

Vendredi 27 novembre – Poudlard

Après sa crise de larmes, Draco se releva. Son état avait changé du tout au tout : une rage sans nom le secouait de toute part. Il s'avança rapidement vers la chambre, mais fut arrêté à l'entrée par l'infirmière.

- Laissez moi passer.

- Je ne préfère par Monsieur Malfoy. Le physique de Monsieur Potter a beaucoup changé, vous ne le reconnaîtriez même pas. Je préfère que vous gardiez un bon souvenir de ce lui.

Le blond planta ses prunelles orageuses dans celles de Madame Pomfrey. Elles étaient remplies des pires sentiments qu'un humain pouvait ressentir : peine, haine, déception, dégoût...

- Je n'aime pas me répéter... Laissez moi passer et tout ira bien pour vous.

La vieille dame était rarement décontenancée par ses élèves, or là, elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas insister et se décala afin qu'il puisse entrer. Ce qu'il fit. Il s'approcha doucement de son amour. Ce dernier avait beaucoup changé depuis sa dernière visite, comme l'avait annoncé l'infirmière.

Son teint était désormais cadavérique, d'énormes cernes soulignaient ses beaux yeux fermés. Sa peau lui collait aux os et était presque translucide. Draco porta sa main au visage d' Harry qu'il caressa doucement. Il eut l'impression de toucher un glaçon tellement il était froid. Cependant, malgré ces changements, il trouva tout de même que son âme sœur était beau et parfait.

- Oh mon cœur, je suis tellement désolé, tout est de ma faute. Je m'en veux tellement. Si tu savais... J'aimerais tant prendre ta place, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je te rejoindrai bientôt là où tu es et nous serons ensemble pour l'éternité, c'est une promesse.

Après cette magnifique déclaration d'amour, il se pencha légèrement et l'embrassa sur ses lèvres bleutées. Un halo de lumière les entoura...

Une heure plus tôt, Ron venait enfin de mettre la main sur sa petite sœur qui se cachait dans une auberge au Nord de l'Angleterre. Une longue discussion le laissa fort dépité : Ginny lui avait confirmé être l'une des instigatrices de ce complot contre Harry. Elle n'avait, cependant pas encore annoncé l'identité de sa complice.

- Ginny, tu ne peux pas prendre tout le blâme sur toi, il faut que tu me dises qui est la personne qui t'a aidée...

- Ce n'est pas si simple Ron, je lui ai jeté un _Oblivate._.. Même si je te le disais, on ne pourrait rien lui faire car elle n'aurait aucun souvenir donc aucune preuve de complicité. Ce serait sa parole contre la mienne...

- Mais quelle idée de lui lancer ce sort...

Ron avait élevé la voix sous la colère, ce qui eut pour effet de faire pleurer sa sœur.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'elle aurait modifié la potion... Il devait tomber amoureux de moi, pas dans le coma... Et puis, je voulais me venger de la façon dont elle me traitait, toujours à me rabaisser en m'appelant la Belette femelle...

Ron tiqua en entendant le surnom infâme que Draco lui avait donné la première année et que seulement lui et ses amis proches utilisaient... Il réfléchit quelques instants...

- Par les couilles de Merlin, ne me dis pas que tu t'es associée à tête de pékinois Parkinson ?

- Euh... Non ?

- Mais comment as-tu pu être aussi stupide ? Tu aurais pu te douter qu'une serpentarde telle qu'elle ne te ferait pas de cadeau. Ses parents sont à Azkaban car ils étaient pro Voldemort. Tu n'as pas pensé une seconde qu'elle voudrait se venger du garçon qui les y as mis ?

- À ces mots, les larmes qui s'étaient taries se remirent à couler comme des torrents...

- Je suis désolée, mais je voulais tellement qu'il m'aime que lorsqu'elle m'a proposé son plan, je n'ai pas pensé une seconde, voyant une porte de sortie à ma douleur...

- Tu peux l'être, j'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop tard lorsqu'on reviendra.

- Je ne peux pas y retourner... Je vais être jetée en prison pour mon acte...

- Eh bien, il aurait fallu y penser plus tôt petite imbécile, peut-être seront-ils plus cléments avec toi du fait de ta situation d'héroïne de guerre... Mais te rends tu compte de l'état dans lequel maman va être en apprenant ça ? Tu me déçois énormément... Range tes affaires, on va transplaner jusqu'à Poudlard.

Les épaules de la rouquine s'affaissèrent et elle se résigna à faire ce qu'il lui avait ordonné. Dix minutes plus tard, sa valise dans une main et la main de son frère dans l'autre, elle transplana devant les grilles du château. Même si Ron savait que sa sœur savait utiliser ce mode de transport, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque qu'elle puisse fuir et lui avait pris la main comme on le fait avec un enfant. Ils parcoururent le château et tombèrent accidentellement sur Hermione qui sortait de l'infirmerie. Ses yeux étaient rouges et bouffis tellement elle avait pleuré. En voyant l'état de sa petite copine, le roux lâcha brusquement sa sœur et accouru vers la brune qu'il prit dans ses bras. Elle recommença à pleurer mais réussit à parler entre deux sanglots pour annoncer la terrible nouvelle.

- Ron, c'est horrible, Harry est mort...

En entendant ces mots, les deux enfants Weasley furent choqués. Le grand frère détacha lentement sa copine de ses bras et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Mione, si c'est une blague, alors ce n'est vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas drôle.

La réponse de Ron fit entré Hermione dans une fureur inimaginable.

- AIS-JE L'AIR DE PLAISANTER RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY ? D'AILLEURS QUI SERAIT ASSEZ STUPIDE POUR RIRE DE CE GENRE DE SUJET ?

Ron pâlit sous le ton qu'avait employé sa copine, elle qui le défendait toujours...

- Personne.. mais Mione, Harry a survécu à un an au sort le plus puissant qui existe et il a vaincu le plus fort des mages noirs . Ça me paraît presque impossible qu'il meure d'une potion faite par Pansy Parkinson et ma sœur qui sont des débutantes...

- Ron venait de chuchoter sa réponse. Ginny n'avait même pas tilté en entendant ce que son frère venait de dire sur son compte...

- Pas si débutantes que ça...

La voix qui venait d'énoncer ses mots se situait derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent donc. Ce fut Ginerva qui réagit le plus vite

- Sale traître, on avait un accord.

- Nuance Weaslimoche, tu croyais qu'on avait un accord... Et tu es mal placée pour parler... Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'une Gryffondor s'abaisserait à rompre une association et piéger sa partenaire de crime en lui lançant un _Oblivate_. Je suis impressionnée, quoiqu'un peu déçue que tu sois tombée si facilement dans mon piège en faisant confiance à une Serpentarde...

Ron ne put supporter l'attitude de Pansy et agit comme lui soufflait de faire le lion qui était en lui, c'est-à-dire impulsivement. Il s'avança rapidement vers elle et la colla violemment contre le mur, la soulevant de quelques centimètres du sol comme Draco lui avait fait quelques heures plus tôt. Sous la violence de l'acte, un filet de sang fit son apparition et coula doucement sur le front de Pansy. Hermione et Ginny hoquetèrent de surprise, jamais elles n'avaient vu Ron dans un état pareil.

- Je vais te tuer Parkinson, mais avant, te faire souffrir comme tu l'as fait souffrir. Espèce de sale...

Pas démontée pour un sou par ce qui venait de se passer, la Serpentarde eut un rictus mauvais qui étira ses lèvres.

- Décidément, c'est devenu une manie chez vous les hommes de me coller au mur. Si tu me voulais tant que ça la Belette, il aurait suffit de demander pour que je te dise non... Mais apparemment tu préfères être sauvage... Tu n'aurais pas été roux, ça m'aurait excitée...

Ron la lâcha, recula avec un air dégoûté dû aux paroles de Pansy. Elle retomba sur ses pieds cette fois et continua son récit.

- Vas y, tue moi, de toutes façons il ne me reste rien dans ce monde... Mes parents sont en prison à vie, l'homme que j'aime m'a rejetée, remarque, maintenant que le Balafré est mort, j'ai peut-être encore une chance, qui sait... Draco est vulnérable et en deuil, le meilleur moment pour l'avoir. D'ailleurs, j'ai tué le Survivant, moi Pansy Parkinson ai tué la seule personne que Lord Voldemort lui-même n'a pas su tuer, avec une simple potion de magie noir...

En réalisant ça, elle partit d'un rire démoniaque comme seule Bellatrix Lestrange savait le faire. Les trois compères réalisèrent que la brune avait sombré dans la folie... La directrice qui venait de son bureau avait entendu la confession de Pansy et la stupéfia d'un coup de baguette.

- Je m'occuperai d'appeler les Aurors pour Mesdemoiselles Parkinson et Weasley plus tard, pour l'instant, je dois voir de mes propres yeux si le message qu'on m'a envoyé est vrai... Mademoiselle Granger, Monsieur Weasley, je sais que c'est beaucoup vous demander mais, pourriez-vous surveiller ces deux demoiselles afin qu'elles ne s'enfuient pas...

Ce fut la voix d'Hermione qui répondit

- Bien Madame la directrice.

Ginny pâlit en entendant la déclaration du professeur et la réponse positive de sa meilleure amie.

- Mais enfin Hermione, tu ne peux pas me faire ça... On est amies non ? Après tout ce qu'on a traversé ensemble..

- Ginny, tu as cessé d'être mon amie lorsque tu as décidé de tuer mon meilleur ami...

- Je ne voulais pas le tuer, simplement le faire tomber amoureux de moi. Je mérite le bonheur...

- Si tu aimais vraiment Harry, tu l'aurais laissé partir et être heureux avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi... Mais non, à la place tu as décidé d'être égoïste et tu l'as tué... Jamais, tu m'entends, jamais je ne te pardonnerai ton acte et tu dois payer... Si je le pouvais, je te tuerais de mes propres mains mais, trop de sang a déjà coulé pendant la guerre et, heureusement pour toi, tu es la petite sœur de l'homme de ma vie. Bien sûr, ne pense même pas à t'enfuir si tu ne veux pas finir comme l'autre là-bas.

- Ron, fais quelque chose, défends moi..

- Désolé Ginny mais Mione à raison, la seule raison pour laquelle tu es encore en vie est que tu es ma petite sœur et que malgré ce que tu as fait, je t'aime quand même. De plus, on a trop perdu... Maman ne pourra pas se relever si toi aussi, tu meurs...

Ginerva recommença à pleurer mais ne fit aucun geste pour s'enfuir, elle savait qu'Hermione était capable d'exécuter ses menaces. Elle s'effondra donc au sol, ses mains sur son visage, laissant vraiment son chagrin s'exprimer. Hermione, quelque peu énervée par les bruits de pleurs au bout d'un certain temps, lui lança un _Silencio _afin d'avoir un peu de calme.

- Que va-t-on faire maintenant Ron ? Il est mort. .. Nous n'avons même pas eu le temps de lui dire au revoir... Non, à la place, nos derniers mots furent dits durant une dispute... On ne pourra même pas lui dire pardon pour notre comportement... C'est tellement horrible...

Dès qu'elle eut finit de parler, McGonagall sortit de l'infirmerie et annonça :

- Mesdemoiselles, vous avez de la chance, vous ne serez pas jugées pour meurtre mais seulement pour tentative... Votre peine sera peut-être moins lourde, quoique, vous avez réussi pendant 2 minutes... Laissons le Wizengamot décider de votre sort.

- Madame McGonagall, que racontez-vous ? Harry n'est pas mort ?

- Mademoiselle Granger, puisque vous remettez ma parole en doute, allez donc voir vous même de vos propres yeux.

La directrice ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, faisant léviter les deux criminelles avec elle dans son bureau. Les deux amoureux, d'abord choqués par les paroles du professeur, prirent un certain temps à assimiler l'information, puis se précipitèrent dans l'infirmerie. En arrivant dans la chambre, ils furent accueillis par un cri de surprise...

- Mione, Ron !

Ils ne remarquèrent même pas Draco au fond de la salle.

Lorsque Draco avait embrassé Harry, une douce lueur les avait entourés. Quand le blond avait décollé ses lèvres de celles du brun, il avait été surpris de le voir les yeux grands ouverts, ces derniers étant remplis d'étonnement. Il n 'avait pas réfléchi et l'avait pris dans ses bras.

- Par Salazar, Harry j'ai cru que tu étais mort... Ne me fait plus jamais une frayeur pareille !

- Malfoy ? Mais que fais-tu ?

* * *

><p>Vous croyiez franchement qu'Harry était mort ? Je suis peut-être sadique mais pas à ce point... Je déteste les Bad End... En plus, j'aime tellement ce couple que je ne les séparerai jamais. Alors, heureux de cette fin de chapitre ?<p>

Exprimez vous au travers des reviews... À la prochaine :*

Xoxo


	11. Retour à la case départ

Voilà le onzième chapitre.

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ajouté aux favoris, suivi et posté des commentaires sur Fb. C'est grâce à vous que cette histoire continue à se développer. Une big dédicace à mes lecteurs de l'ombre, bien que j'adorerais les voir à la lumière grâce à une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir son travail aimé et récompensé...

Rating : M

Pairing : DMHP

Correctrice : la personne la plus chère à mon cœur *.* Ma maman.

Résumé du chapitre 10 : Draco promet à Harry de le rejoindre dans l'au-delà puis l'embrasse ce qui déclenche un halo lumineux. Pendant ce temps-là, Ron retrouve sa sœur et après une discussion forte en émotions, ils retournent à Poudlard. Cependant, c'est trop tard, Harry est mort et c'est Hermione qui leur annonce. Utilisant la vulnérabilité des trois compères, Pansy les attaque verbalement mais la directrice l'entend et la stupéfie. Elle laisse Ron et Hermione s'occuper des deux coupables pendant son tour à l'infirmerie. À son retour, elle leur apprend qu'Harry est encore en vie. Ses deux ex-meilleurs amis courent le voir et sont surpris de voir qu'il ne leur en veut plus. En même temps, il a perdu la mémoire...

Nda : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling... Mais c'est mon imagination...

* * *

><p>Chapitre 11 : Retour à la case départ.<p>

Vendredi 27 novembre – Poudlard

- 'Ry c'est moi Draco, ton petit ami. Tu dois être en état de choc après ce qui s'est passé. Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour, je vais chercher Pomfrey, elle s'occupera de toi. Ne bouge pas.

Cela ne risquait pas. Harry ressemblait à un poisson rouge : les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts par la révélation de Draco. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu reprendre ses esprits et répondre, le blond était déjà parti. Ce dernier passa en courant devant sa mère, oubliant toute la grâce dont devait faire preuve un Malfoy, et déboula comme un bulldozer dans le bureau de l'infirmière. Elle était accompagnée de la directrice et parlait de quelque chose sur des moldus qui devaient être prévenus, malheureusement, Draco trop excité par sa nouvelle n'écouta pas.

- Minerva, quand penses-tu que les Dursley doivent en être informés ? Après tout, il est leur neveu... Monsieur Malfoy, vous savez que l'on doit frapper avant d'entrer afin d'informer de sa présence, mais vu la situation, je ne vous en tiendrai pas rigueur. Que se passe-t-il donc de si important pour faire une entrée si... bruyante?

- Madame, Harry, il est vivant.

- Je sais que c'est dur d'accepter la mort d'un être aimé, malheureusement il le faut. De plus, j'ai moi-même fait le sort afin de m'assurer de son état. Alors, à moins que vous soyez un nécromancien, je doute fort que ce soit la vérité.

- Mais puisque je vous le dis, par Salazar. Mais vu que vous êtes peu encline à me croire, allez donc vérifier par vous-même.

- J'y vais de ce pas.

Les deux vieilles dames suivirent l'adolescent jusqu'à la chambre d'Harry. Narcissa, qui, avait vu son fils courir jusqu'au bureau, se leva lorsqu'ils passèrent devant elle et s'ajouta au petit groupe.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, ils furent accueillis par deux émeraudes. Harry était encore sous le choc. Ce fut l'infirmière qui réagit le plus vite.

- Merlin Tout Puissant, comment est-ce possible ?

Elle se tourna vers le Prince de Serpentard, un air sévère imprimé sur son visage.

- J'espère pour vous Monsieur Malfoy, que vous n'avez pas essayé de jouer l'apprenti Dieu et ne l'avez pas ressuscité car ce serait très grave..

- Il a fait pire Madame Pomfrey, il m'a embrassé... Rien que d'y penser, j'en ai la nausée.

Le cœur de Draco reçu un violent pic lorsqu'il entendit cette phrase. Un air triste se peignit sur son pâle visage. Poppy se retourna vers son patient, soudaine très inquiète de ce qu'elle avait entendu. Tout le monde dans le château savait que les deux Némésis étaient maintenant le couple le plus hot du monde sorcier.

- Monsieur Potter, quelle date sommes nous aujourd'hui ?

- Je ne sais pas, je dirais le 26 Novembre pourquoi ?

- De quelle année exactement ?

- Bah 2013...

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Nous sommes exactement le vendredi 27 Novembre... 2014. Veuillez vous allonger afin que je puisse vous examiner.

- QUOI ? Comment ça en 2014 ? Vous venez de me dire que j'ai dormi pendant un an sans m'en rendre compte !

Sachant que l'infirmière était occupée à faire des tests, ce fut Minerva McGonagall qui répondit.

- Non, vous avez été victime d'une potion il y a deux semaines. Elle vous a plongé dans un coma durant lequel vous aviez des crises et des montées de fièvre ce qui a entraîné votre mort. Enfin, apparemment, votre compagnon veela vous a ressuscité grâce à un baiser...

- Mon compagnon veela ? Vous parlez de Malfoy ? J'espère que vous rigolez ? Je préfère...

- Tais-toi !

C'était Narcissa cette fois qui était intervenue.

- Ne dis pas un mot de plus, où tu pourrais déclencher la mort de Draco. Un refus, un seul refus de ta part par rapport à son amour et il est mort. J'ai déjà perdu mon mari, je ne compte pas perdre mon fils en plus. Donc tu vas te taire et être gentil.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de parler car, Poppy Pomfrey avait déjà fini ses examens et annonçait les résultats.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Monsieur Potter, cette perte soudaine d'une année entière de votre vie est due à la potion. C'est sans doute un effet secondaire. Je suppose que si vous arrivez à survivre aux premiers effets qui sont létaux, une seconde vague fait son apparition. Il faut pour cela que j'en parle au Professeur Snape pour plus de précisions. Il pourra aussi m'expliquer cette histoire de baiser. Mais apparemment, quelqu'un vous en veut énormément et n'est pas près de vous laisser vivre votre bonheur ainsi que celui de Monsieur Malfoy.

- Poppy, penses-tu que quelqu'un d'autre que Mesdemoiselles Parkinson et Weasley soit mêlé à cette histoire ?

- Je ne pense pas, j'en suis sûre et certaine. Même un potionniste renommé comme Severus aurait des difficultés à faire cette potion.

- Ça veut dire que...

- J'en ai bien peur Minerva, j'en ai bien peur...

Les trois autres protagonistes restèrent muets devant l'air sombre de l'infirmière. Harry ne comprenait pas vraiment... Quant aux Malfoy, ils furent horrifiés. Ce fut Narcissa qui parla la première.

- Vous voulez dire que quelqu'un en a après Harry et mon poussin d'amour ?

D'habitude, Draco aurait bondi en entendant le surnom ridicule dont sa mère l' avait affublé il y a des années. Cependant, il était trop concentré à se faire une liste mentale de ses ennemis, pour s'en préoccuper ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. La Directrice répondit à la question de la maman du blond.

- Oui Madame Malfoy. Nous ne savons pas si les deux sont visés ou seulement Harry, et Draco considéré comme dommage collatéral. Mais, je vais de ce pas le découvrir.

- Merci Madame McGonagall. J'espère que ce malfaisant sera au plus rapidement attrapé. En attendant, je m'autorise à mettre les garçons en sécurité dans le Manoir Malfoy. Il faut d'ailleurs que je m'occupe de réunir leurs affaires et que j'engage un précepteur afin qu'ils ne redoublent pas cette année scolaire.

- Faites donc ça.

Les trois femmes sortirent de la chambre, partant chacune de son coté vaquer à leurs occupations respectives. Madame Pomfrey envoya un mot au professeur de potions pour qu'il la rejoigne d'urgence à l'infirmerie. Une minute plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et elle s'attendait voir apparaître le potionniste, mais ce n'était qu' Hermione et Ron qui se dirigeaient vers la chambre d'Harry.

Elle entendit le cri de joie du Survivant avant que la porte ne soit fermée, mais pas la Terreur des cachots, car elle était plongée dans ses papiers, et sursauta lorsqu'il se racla la gorge.

- Oh Severus ! Ne me fais pas peur comme ça veux-tu, mon cœur n'est plus tout jeune.

L'ombre d'un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de ce dernier lorsqu'il imagina l'infirmière faisant une attaque cardiaque. Il se reprit bien vite et se re-concentra sur le sujet principal.

- Quelle était l'urgence évoquée dans votre mot ?

- Ah oui, comment saviez vous que Draco, à l'annonce de la mort d'Harry, allait l'embrasser , et que ça marcherait?

- C'est pour ça que vous m'avez fait venir ?

- Non, mais ça me trotte dans la tête.

- Eh bien, c'est mon filleul, je le connais comme si je l'avais fait. Et sachant, qu'il fallait une preuve d'amour concrète, on ne pouvait le lui dire mais, je savais qu'il agirait comme ça. Je vois que j'ai votre confiance Madame Pomfrey...

- Je crois la science qui prouve qu'une fois mort, on est mort... Mais revenons à nos moutons. Saviez vous que cette potion avait au moins un effet secondaire ?

- Que voulez-vous dire par là ?

- Eh bien, Harry est amnésique et a bien failli tuer Draco...

- Comment ça !?

- Il se croit le 26 Novembre 2013. Sachant qu'il n'était ni en couple avec Draco, ni au courant de sa condition, il était tellement étonné du baiser qu'il était à deux doigts de rejeter son amour. Heureusement, Narcissa l'a coupé à temps. En outre, je pense qu'une troisième personne est impliquée dans ce complot. Ce n'est pas possible que deux élèves soient capables de faire ça sans aide. J'en ai donc informé Minerva.

- J'en était arrivé à la même conclusion et je cherche le troisième coupable depuis que j'ai fini l'antidote. Je n'ai pas encore de piste cependant.

- Tu aurais pu prévenir, Severus...

- Non, car des parties de l'école sont surveillées par cette personne. Elle utilise des appareils moldus. J'ai quand même réussi à fabriquer un faux enregistrement qui passe en ce moment pour éviter qu'elle nous entende. Il devrait finir dans quelques minutes. Garde ça pour toi, même si la directrice, Narcissa et Draco sont déjà au courant. D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas grave que tu aies informé Minerva, au contraire, cela facilite mon plan. Je te tiendrai au courant du développement. Au revoir Poppy,

Il sortit du bureau, heureux de ses plans. Mais, il avait encore beaucoup à faire avec ses partenaires pour découvrir qui en voulait à son filleul.

Pendant que le Professeur de potions discutait avec l'infirmière, Harry faisait de même avec ceux qu'il croyait être ses deux meilleurs amis. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de parler avec Draco que ces derniers étaient arrivés dans sa chambre.

- Mione, Ron !

- Harry !

C'était Hermione qui avait crié et s'était jetée dans ses bras.

- Tu nous as tellement manqué. Nous sommes désolés pour notre comportement. Nous ne voulions pas te faire penser que tu es une troisième roue ou encore faire des sorties dans ton dos...

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Granger, Harry est amnésique, il ne se rappelle rien à partir du 26 Novembre 2013.

- Oh...

- Oui, de plus, on part quelques temps car quelqu'un nous en veut. On s'en va au maximum dans 30 minutes, le temps que les elfes de maison nous emballent nos affaires et qu'ils nous les ramènent.

Ron, assez surpris de la tournure des événements, intervint.

- Et où allez-vous comme ça ?

- En quoi ça te concerne Weasley ?

- Harry est mon meilleur ami.

- Haha, laisse moi rire, ce n'est pas parce qu'il a oublié, que la situation a changé. Nous partons, point à la ligne.

- A-t-il au moins son mot à dire là dedans ?

Draco était à fleur de peau et à deux doigts de tout casser. Après la journée qu'il venait de subir, il ne voulait qu'une chose, se coucher avec son amour dans les bras et dormir. Heureusement pour le rouquin, même dans cet état, il restait un aristocrate et se contint. Il prit donc une voix et un regard purement malfoyens et parla.

- Weasley, même si Harry est majeur, étant son _dominant_, je suis son tuteur. _Je_ décide donc de comment le protéger et tu n'as absolument aucun droit sur ça. Tu peux disposer.

Il se tourna vers Hermione, heureux du visage pâle du roux. Il reprit la parole mais de façon douce.

- Quant à toi Granger, j'aimerais te remercier d'avoir sauvé la vie de mon compagnon. Je te dois sa vie et la mienne. Merci.

- Monsieur Malfoy ?

- Oui Dobby ?

- V os affaires sont prêtes et ont été envoyées directement chez vous, ordre de Madame Malfoy.

- Merci Dobby.

- Au revoir Granger. La Belette. Je crois qu'Harry va devoir s'habiller et voudrait de l'intimité... Pas vrai mon amour ?

- Hein ? Euh... Oui... Bye Mione, bye Ron, ça m'a fait plaisir de vous voir.

Ils sortirent donc de la chambre, rassurés de voir leur meilleur ami en pleine santé. Harry était gêné, il n'avait rien osé dire après la révélation de la mère son pire ennemi, ou petit ami, il ne savait plus trop comment le nommer. Il se souvint qu'en plus, il devait s'habiller. Or, le blond restait assis sur la chaise à côté de lui, lisant un magazine people sorcier. Il rougit.

- Euh, j'aimerais me changer Ma...Draco...

- Ba vas-y... Qu'est- ce qui te retient ?

- Toi ! Enfin je veux dire que je n'aime pas trop me déshabiller devant les gens...

- Bon, si tu veux. Mais, tu peux garder toute ta pudeur pour toi-même, j'ai déjà vu ton corps nu tellement de fois que je pourrais le dessiner les yeux fermés.

- Quoi !? Attends, tu veux dire que toi et moi, on a... Tu sais...

- Je te rassure mon cœur, nous n'avons pas encore couché ensemble, mais ça ne saurait tarder. Non, ce que j'entendais par là, c'est que nous avons déjà pris des douches assez coquines ensemble et fait des sortes de préliminaires...

- OH !

Son visage, qui était déjà légèrement rouge vira au cramoisi lorsqu'il s'imagina des scènes peu catholiques. Son corps réagit de façon quelque peu inattendue pour lui et il essaya de cacher au mieux son début d'érection au blond. Ce fut en vain.

- Pas besoin de te cacher mon amour, c'est normal, tu n'as peut-être plus de mémoire mais ton corps, lui, se souvient. Je compte d'ailleurs beaucoup le solliciter pour que tu retrouves tes souvenirs, surtout pour les plus plaisants... Bon allez, je te laisse t'habiller tranquillement.

Il fut tellement heureux quand il vit le visage du brun encore plus rouge que rouge, retrouvant le Harry qu'il connaissait. Il attendit quelques minutes, envoyant un patronus à la directrice pour qu'elle enlève les protections anti-transplanage autour du château puis frappa avant d'entrer.

- Es-tu prêt Harry ?

- Oui, nous pouvons y aller. Au fait, où allons nous ?

Draco lui prit la main, lui fit un clin d'oeil puis un sourire coquin et dit :

- Tu verras...

Sur ces mots, il les fit transplaner dix fois, pour être sûr qu'ils n'étaient pas suivis, puis ils arrivèrent devant un énorme Manoir...

* * *

><p>Ouf, j'ai enfin fini ce chapitre ainsi que mes partiels, d'où la longue attente que vous avez du subir. Mais que de rebondissements ces derniers temps, il faudrait peut être que je calme le jeu ...<p>

Des reviews pour m'encourager ? Vous savez à quel point J'ADORE ça, elles me font toujours autant plaisir ^^... Surtout que, plus j'en ai, plus je me dis que ma fanfiction est appréciée et donc, plus je mets d'ardeur et de passion à l'écrire :)... Après je dis ça, je dis rien :P.

Oui, je sais que j'en ai déjà parlé au début mais je suis tenace...

Bye bye les loupineaux

Xoxo :*


	12. Folie

Voilà le douzième chapitre.

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ajouté aux favoris, suivi et posté des commentaires sur Fb. C'est grâce à vous que cette histoire continue à se développer. Une big dédicace à mes lecteurs de l'ombre, bien que j'adorerais les voir à la lumière grâce à une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir son travail aimé et récompensé...

Rating : M

Pairing : DMHP

Correctrice : la personne la plus chère à mon cœur *.* ma maman.

Résumé du chapitre 11 : Après un diagnostic de Pomfrey, Draco et son entourage apprennent qu' Harry se croit un an plus tôt. Suite aux résultats de l'examen, l'infirmière a des soupçons sur la présence d'une troisième complice bien plus expérimentée et ils sont confirmés par le Maître de Potions. Ron et Hermione peuvent enfin voir leur ex-meilleur ami et sont surpris par son état. Draco leur annonce donc qu'il serait mieux pour Harry, de déménager en dehors de Poudlard...

Nda : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling... Mais c'est mon imagination...

* * *

><p>Chapitre 12 : Folie<p>

Vendredi 27 novembre – Quelque part dans le Nord de l'Angleterre

Harry regarda tout autour de lui. Il ne reconnaissait pas cet endroit, ce qui voulait dire que ce n'était pas le Manoir des Malfoy. Il décida donc de poser la question.

- Où sommes-nous ?

- Au Manoir Snape...

- Je croyais qu'on allait chez toi.

- Je vais tout t'expliquer une fois à l'intérieur, promis. Pour l'instant, donne moi juste ta main.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour que tu puisses traverser les barrières magiques qui entourent le manoir.

Après cette réponse, Harry concéda à lui tendre. Lorsque leur deux mains se touchèrent, il ressentit une onde de chaleur lui parcourir le corps, ainsi qu'une sensation de bien-être. Il essaya bien sûr d'y faire abstraction, après tout, il était encore censé détester Malfoy, peu importe le « lien » qui les unissait.

Après avoir passé les barrières invisibles, il put voir un immense jardin. Bien que très impressionnant, il restait largement plus petit que celui de Draco. Il fut ébahi par la pluralité des plantes qui y poussaient, toutes plus exotiques les unes que les autres. Il était tellement absorbé qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué que le blond lui tenait toujours la main mais s'en rendit compte lorsque Draco la lui pressa afin de le faire avancer et il se dégagea assez brusquement. Il vit alors un éclair de tristesse passer furtivement dans les orbes orageuses de son compagnon et eut un léger pincement au cœur.

- Désolé... Il faut que je me fasse à l'idée qu'on est en couple. Donne moi un peu de temps d'accord ?

- Hmm... Allons-y si tu veux bien. Il fait un peu trop froid pour moi...

- Ouais.

Harry détourna le regard, gêné et déçu de ne pas pouvoir rester plus longtemps dans cet environnement. Ils entrèrent donc se mettre au chaud dans le manoir. Les deux adolescents traversèrent une série de couloirs avant d'arriver devant deux grandes portes en bois sculpté. Draco les ouvrit et Harry fut encore plus surpris que dans le jardin. Ils étaient rentrés dans une pièce faisant le triple de leur salon et qui était très bien organisée. Le blond eut un sourire fier car il avait grandement aidé à décorer le manoir. Il s'assit sur le canapé qui faisait face à une énorme cheminée et mit un feu en route grâce à un sort informulé. Le brun s'assit lui aussi mais à une distance plus que respectable. Draco réussit à faire comme ci cela ne le blessait pas mais une énorme douleur lui vrilla le cœur. Même si un feu ronronnait dans la cheminée, il avait froid. C'était un froid intérieur. Il appela donc l'elfe de maison.

- Toddy.

La créature apparut dans un « pop » sonore.

- Oui Monsieur.

- Apporte une bouteille de Whisky Pur feu et deux verres.

- Bien Monsieur.

Il disparut après une courbette vers ses maîtres. Harry fut offusqué par la façon dont il avait traité l'elfe et le lui fit remarquer.

- S'il te plaît et merci.

- Pardon ?

- Ce sont les mots que l'on utilise, lorsqu'on est poli.

- C'est un elfe de maison.

- Et aussi un être vivant...

- Très bien, je dirai merci quand il reviendra. Content ?

- Je le serai quand je le verrai de mes propres yeux.

Pile poil à ce moment, l'elfe refit son apparition. Il déposa les deux verres et la bouteille sans faire de bruit.

- Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose d'autre Monsieur ?

- Non ce sera tout... Merci

L'elfe eut l'air horrifié par ce qu'il venait d'entendre et commença à se frapper la tête contre le sol.

- Toddy est un mauvais elfe, pardon. Toddy est un mauvais elfe, pardon...

- Arrête Toddy. Tu es pardonné. Tu peux repartir.

- Merci Monsieur Potter.

La petite créature disparut encore. Draco se tourna alors vers un Harry plus qu' étonné.

- Alors mon cœur, tu veux toujours être poli avec les elfes ?

- Oui, bon, ça va, hein, ... Parlons plutôt de tout ce qui s'est passé depuis ce fameux 23 Novembre 2013.

- Exact.

C'est alors que le Prince de Serpentard prit la bouteille, l'ouvrit et remplit les verres, puis, en tendit un à son homologue.

- Tiens, tu vas en avoir besoin pour supporter ce que tu vas entendre.

- Merci...

Il prit le sien et le but d'un coup, ensuite, il commença son récit, esayant du mieux qu'il put de retracer plus d'un an de souvenirs. Harry, comme il l'avait prédit, se resservit plusieurs fois du liquide ambré, tellement qu'il dut en demander une autre bouteille. À la fin, deux bouteilles vides étaient posées sur la table dont plus d'une bue par le Survivant et ce dernier, semblait à peine affecté par la boisson. Après un récit des plus troublants, son narrateur fit silence, laissant l'auditeur dans une réflexion des plus intenses.

- Je ne peux pas croire ce que Ron et Hermione m'ont fait... Toutes les personnes auxquelles je tiens me trahissent, souffrent ou meurent... Je suis maudit...

- Ne dis pas ça mon amour, je serai toujours là pour toi...

- Tu parles, si je ne tombe pas amoureux de toi avant le 8 février, tu vas mourir. Je n'appelle pas ça être toujours là pour moi...

- Ne sous-estime jamais un Malfoy 'Ry. J'ai réussi une fois à te faire tomber amoureux de moi, j'y arriverai une deuxième fois.

- Si tu le dis...

- Je te le promets.

Malgré les belles paroles et promesses de son ex-ennemi, Harry avait peur. En effet, son sentiment de haine envers le blond décroissait d'heures en heures, pas encore remplacé par de l'amour mais par une sorte de sympathie. Cela devait sûrement être dû à son complexe du Sauveur, l'obligeant à ne pas vouloir que les gens meurent, même s'il ne les aimait pas forcément.

La nuit était depuis longtemps tombée sur l'habitation. Le brun bailla, fatigué par cette journée de dingue qu'il venait de vivre. Voyant l'état de son compagnon, le serpentard décida que cela suffisait pour aujourd'hui et se leva.

- Viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre...

- On ne dort pas ensemble ?

- J'adorerais, mais je ne pense pas que tu sois prêt pour ça.

- Tu as raison... Pardon.

- De quoi ?

- De te faire subir ça...

- Ce n'est absolument pas de ta faute. Allons dormir, la nuit porte conseil à ce qu'on dit...

- Wow, un proverbe moldu. Tu as vraiment beaucoup changé.

- Tu n'as pas idée...

Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à une chambre du deuxième étage.

- Tu as une salle de bains et un dressing rattaché, comme chaque chambre et j'ai demandé à Toddy d'allumer un feu il y a quelques heures pour que tu n'aies pas froid, je sais à quel point tu es frileux. Ma chambre est juste en face si tu as le moindre problème. Bonne nuit Harry.

- Merci et bonne nuit Mal... Draco.

- Oh, au fait, demain ma mère viendra nous rendre visite dans l'après-midi pour voir si on est bien installés. Quand tu seras debout et qu'on aura mangé, je te ferai faire le tour du propriétaire.

- On pourra aller dans le jardin ?

- Si tu y tiens .

- Merci beaucoup.

Dans un élan de joie, il l'enlaça et l'embrassa sur la joue. En se rendant compte de son geste, il recula, rougit et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Quant à Draco, il rougit aussi et son cœur rata un battement. Il se dirigea comme un zombie vers sa chambre et tomba tout habillé sur son lit, en se ressassant ce qui venait de se passer. Il finit par s'endormir au dessus des couettes.

Ginny et Pansy, étaient toutes les deux dans l'une des nombreuses cellules que comptait Azkaban. Heureusement pour elles, les détraqueurs avaient été enlevés de la prison et on traitait mieux les prisonniers depuis la Bataille Finale. Après que les Aurors les aient amenés au Ministère, le Wizengamot avait décidé de les enfermer le temps qu'il étudie leur dossier. La rousse avait un semblant d'espoir qu'il serait plus clément avec elle au vu de sa position durant la guerre contre Voldemort. Par contre, plus les jours passaient, plus elle voulait tuer la brune qui était tombée dans la folie. Ginerva qui avait déjà vu Bellatrix Lestrange, trouvait cette dernière saine d'esprit comparée à Pansy. Au bout du deuxième jour d' emprisonnement, la porte de leur cellule fut ouverte d'un coup. La rouquine savait que ce n'était ni l'heure du repas, ni celle de la douche et eut une raison d'espérer.

- Mesdemoiselles Parkinson et Weasley, veuillez me suivre.

Elles se levèrent rapidement et suivirent l'homme jusqu'à une zone de transplanage. Il agrippa fermement un de leur bras puis transplana directement devant le Wizengamot.

Elle durent ensuite s'asseoir sur des chaises très inconfortables. La présidente, Madame Ombrage prit la parole.

- Affaire 307 896, attentat de meurtre sur Harry Potter. Les accusées de cet acte sont Mesdemoiselles Ginerva Weasley, héroïne de guerre et Pansy Parkinson, ex-Mangemort. Que plaidez-vous ?

Sachant l'état dans lequel se trouvait tête de pékinois, la rousse décida de prendre la parole.

- Nous plaidons non coupables, Madame la Présidente.

- Très bien. Commençons par vous Mademoiselle Weasley, venez à la barre pour que l'on puisse examiner votre mémoire.

La concernée se leva et fit ce que la vieille mégère lui avait ordonné. Cette dernière leva sa bague en direction de la tête de la présumée innocente. C'est alors que des cris s'élevèrent dans le tribunal.

Draco, qui d'habitude dormait comme une tombe et que rien ne pouvait réveiller, fut cependant enlevé de son sommeil par un horrible hurlement venant de la chambre en face de la sienne. Il fut rapidement sur ses pieds et parcourut la distance le séparant d' Harry en quelques secondes. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite la situation qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Le brun était parfaitement réveillé et tenait sa tête comme si cette dernière allait exploser. Un deuxième cri retentit et vrilla les tympans du blond. Mais, il n'y fit pas attention et se rapprocha de son âme sœur. Lorsque le Survivant sentit un bras sur son épaule, il releva doucement la tête.

- Dray ? Qu'es ce que tu fais là ? Que se... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

- Harry, que se passe-t-il ?

- Dégage Malfoy.

- Harry ?

- Dray, j'ai tellement mal à la tête, il y a tous ces souvenirs qui se bousculent la dedans... Aide moi s'il te plaît...

- Harry. Écoute moi, je vais prévenir Severus.

- Je t'ai dit de dégager Malfoy, j'ai... AAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Draco se précipita dans sa chambre, attrapa sa baguette qu'il avait laissé sur le lit, puis envoya un patronus. Cinq minutes plus tard, un Severus encore en pyjama et légèrement endormi fit son apparition.

- J'ai eu ton message Draco, qu'a-t'il ?

- Je sais pas. J'ai été réveillé par ses hurlements et, quand je lui ai parlé, il m'a reconnu, puis ensuite s'est comporté comme quand on se détestait, pour ensuite m'appeler Dray et me demander mon aide, pour enfin retomber dans son ancien lui.

- Hmmm, un cas de schizophrénie... Les effets secondaire de la potion sont pires que ce que je pensais. Il faut l'emmener à Sainte-Mangouste, c'est notre seule chance de le sauver de la folie qui pourrait le ravager.

- Et concernant le troisième coupable ?

- Je vais faire en sorte que des Aurors soient postés devant et à l'intérieur de sa chambre.

- Très bien, allons-y alors.

- Transplane avec lui à Sainte-Mangouste, je vais au Ministère.

- D'accord.

Draco ne perdit pas de temps, attrapa le brun et avant que ce dernier n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, ils étaient à l'hôpital. Une infirmière arriva en quatrième vitesse et se chargea du Golden Boy. Il fut transporté jusqu'à une chambre privée et attaché pour éviter qu'il ne se blesse. Un sort de silence fut lancé sur la pièce afin d'éviter de troubler les autres patients. Un médicomage se dirigea vers la chambre, après une discussion avec le veela. Il ordonna qu'on donne des tranquillisant au patient pour le moment. Quelques minutes après que le Sauveur du monde sorcier se soit endormi, Severus arriva avec sept Aurors, chargés de protéger l'adolescent. Ils s'en allèrent se mettre en position.

Severus prit Draco à part.

- Ta mère arrivera bientôt... Comment vas-tu ?

- Je ne sais pas, à toi de me le dire. Mon petit-copain se fait empoisonner, puis souffre, puis meurt. Je réussis à le sauver pour qu'enfin de compte il soit amnésique et maintenant schizophrène...

Le ton de l'aristocrate était dur et rempli de colère.

- Jeune homme, je suis conscient que tu souffres énormément, mais je ne te permets absolument pas de déverser ta colère sur moi. Est-ce bien clair ?

- Oui oncle Sev', je suis désolé... C'est juste que ces dernières semaines ont été horribles.

En entendant la détresse dans la voix de son filleul, le potionniste prit ce dernier dans ses bras. Draco s'abandonna à l'étreinte et laissa ses pleurs librement couler. Sa mère arriva durant cette embrassade et se rajouta au câlin. Les trois protagonistes ressemblèrent vraiment à une famille soudée à ce moment-là.

* * *

><p>Jolie fin non ? Bon, ce chapitre est légèrement plus calme que les autres, enfin, dans un sens. Une petite review ? Vous savez à quel point j'adore lire votre point de vue ^^.<p>

Brefi bref...

Xoxo :*


	13. Cure

Voilà le treizième chapitre.

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ajouté aux favoris, suivi et posté des commentaires sur Fb.

Dédicaces pour les reviews :** himechu95670**,** brigitte26**, Haru-carnage, Hinanoyuki, Phoenix of Pandor, Guest,** lemonpowaa**, ladydragonfly, Mamilys,** lilomanga**,** Koki E. Smith**, lunastick, angelaclauss, espe29, Ninette91, minicelexte32, nunzya, Acia, elo-didie, plume.

Celles qui sont en plus gros sont celles qui ont le plus posté de reviews. Le surnom souligné étant l'inauguratrice des reviews. Un ÉNORME merci à vous... Une dédicace à mes lecteurs de l'ombre, bien que j'adorerais les voir à la lumière grâce à une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir son travail aimé et récompensé...

Rating : M

Pairing : DMHP

Correctrice : la personne la plus chère à mon cœur *.* ma maman.

Résumé du chapitre 12 : Draco et Harry vont au manoir Snape afin de les protéger du troisième malfaiteur. Le veela explique toute l'histoire au brun et ils se vident deux bouteilles de Whisky-Pur-Feu. Voyant qu'il se fait tard, ils vont se coucher dans deux chambres séparés. Malheureusement, l'amnésie d' Harry n'est pas le seul effet secondaire de la potion. Il réveille Draco en plein milieu de la nuit par une crise de schizophrénie et le blond, avec l'aide de Severus, le transplane à Sainte-Mangouste pour le soigner. Deux jours plus tard, Ginny et Pansy sont amenées devant le Wizengamot pour leur jugement mais quelque chose est découvert...

Nda : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling... Mais c'est mon imagination...

* * *

><p>Chapitre 13 : Remède<p>

Samedi 28 Novembre – Londres moldu

Draco était las : Harry l'avait reconnu ce matin avant d'avoir une autre crise de folie à midi. Il était donc parti de l'hôpital très découragé et avait marché sans vraiment faire attention où il allait. Il ne savait même plus l'heure qu'il était. Ce fut seulement quand un homme le bouscula qu'il sortit de ses pensées. Le veela ne s'excusa même pas, trop choqué par l'endroit où il se trouvait : en plein milieu de Piccadily Circus. Il était entouré de moldus, ces créatures si détestables. Il était tombé bien bas. Sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas être plus profond en enfer, il décida de pousser le vice jusqu'au bout et rentra dans une des boutiques qui l'entouraient. C'était un magasin d'électroménager et, un objet en particulier attira son attention : un écran plasma. Haïssant les moldus, il ne savait bien sûr pas ce que c'était, d'où son émerveillement devant un rectangle métallique dans lequel défilaient des images. « Quel drôle d'appareil. Je me demande à quoi il peut bien servir... Je demanderai à Harry quand il ira mieux. »

Draco décida de rester un moment devant la télévision. Une série avec des êtres surnaturels passait. « Et bien sûr, les vampires sont tous comme ça. Quel débilité. ». Un peu irrité par les mensonges débités par le rectangle « magique », il se décida à partir mais, quelque chose tilta dans sa tête : il avait le moyen de sauver Harry depuis le début, mais, trop bouleversé, n'y avait pas pensé. Pour la deuxième fois en une semaine, il se mit à courir devant le regard effaré des passants. Mais il n'avait cure de ces petites choses insignifiantes, quoique ces êtres répugnants venaient indirectement de sauver la vie de son âme sœur. Il serait peut-être un plus d'indulgent avec eux dans le futur, enfin, si l'envie lui prenait. Arrivé à l'hôpital, il se dirigea automatiquement vers la chambre du brun. Ce dernier était encore en crise, Draco dût donc sortir et attendre dehors qu'on administre le calmant à son chéri. Il était tellement heureux d'avoir découvert un antidote à l'état d' Harry, qu'il ne remarqua même pas l'absence de son parrain et de sa mère. Lorsque le médicomage sortit enfin de la chambre, il avait l'air dépité.

- Monsieur Malfoy, je suis dans le regret de vous annoncer une dégradation dans l'état de Monsieur Potter... Je...

Le blond ne le laissa même pas finir, trop pressé d'annoncer sa bonne nouvelle.

- J'ai trouvé le remède à tous ses maux...

Ils discutèrent pendant un temps, débattant du pour et du contre. Finalement, le docteur décida qu'il valait mieux attendre les deux autres adultes avant d'agir.

Narcissa avait eut terriblement mal au cœur en voyant l'état de son fils suite à la soudaine crise d' Harry. Lorsqu'il était parti, elle avait amorcé un geste pour le rattraper mais avait vite été arrêtée par un Maître des Potions, lui aussi inquiet.

- Laisse le, il a besoin d'être seul avec ses pensées pour le moment, il reviendra de lui-même et à ce moment-là, on sera là pour lui.

- Mais... Imagine qu'il ne fasse pas attention et qu'il se fasse renverser ou pire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Cissa, c'est un garçon responsable.

- Mais...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, rien ne va se passer, c'est une promesse.

Elle savait très bien qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui promettre ça car il ne connaissait pas le futur, mais ses paroles la calmèrent un tant soit peu. Elle alla donc s'asseoir sur une chaise. Pile à ce moment-là, un hibou fonça sur elle et lâcha une lettre sur ses genoux avant de repartir en sens inverse sans rien demander. La blonde ouvrit la lettre et vit l'importance du courrier. Sachant que Draco ne reviendrait pas avant longtemps et qu'elle ne servait absolument à rien ici, elle prévint Severus de son départ mais sans pour autant lui dire où elle allait. La mère de Draco se rendit à la zone transplanage et atterrit directement à l'intérieur du Ministère. Elle se dirigea au service des liens matrimoniaux. Comme elle avait était convoquée d'urgence, elle se permit de passer devant tout le monde et ignora ceux qui se mirent à se plaindre. La secrétaire essaya de l'arrêter mais Narcissa exhiba le papier devant ses yeux. La jeune femme ne put que se rasseoir et se confondre en excuses. Après tout, on ne contredit jamais un Malfoy. La blonde frappa donc à la porte et attendit une réponse positive puis l'ouvrit et après les politesses d'usage s'assit avec grâce et élégance sur la chaise proposée . Le directeur du Service, un certain Monsieur Frogman ne la fit pas attendre plus et prit la parole.

- Madame Malfoy, ou devrais-je dire Mademoiselle Black, je suis heureux de vous annoncer votre changement de nom suite à votre demande. Vous garderez bien sûr tous les biens qui vous ont été légués à la mort de votre mari car votre demande a été faite avec de bonnes raisons et des preuves.

- L'argent et le manoir m'intéresse peu, je n'ai jamais été attirée par tout ça. Je veux juste que ce monstre se retourne dans sa tombe, de toutes façons, je vais pouvoir lui annoncer et voir sa réaction grâce à son portrait. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. Je suis enfin une femme libre. Merci. Merci infiniment.

- Mais je vous en prie Madame Mal... Mademoiselle Black.

- Et concernant Draco, mon fils ?

- Sachant que vous avez fait la demande durant les grandes vacances et qu'il était encore mineur, elle a été prise en compte. Malheureusement, vu que l'administratif prend beaucoup de temps, surtout concernant ce genre de papier, il faut qu'il le signe lui-même.

- Très bien, il viendra dès que possible. Où dois-je signer ?

Il lui tendit les papiers la concernant, puis un stylo et pointa ensuite du doigt les zones à signer.

- Ici, ici, ici et une petite dernière là.

Elle fit ce qu'il lui avait demandé, en garda un exemplaire pour elle, lui rendit l'autre avec le stylo, puis se leva. Monsieur Frogman fit de même et lui ouvrit la porte. Avant d'elle ne parte, il lui précisa un point.

- Mademoiselle Black, lorsque votre fils pourra venir, dites lui qu'il est prioritaire, je vais faire en sorte qu'il soit sur la liste.

- Merci beaucoup pour tout ce que vous avez fait.

- Je n'ai fait que mon travail. Rentrez bien. Bonne journée à vous.

- Merci, à vous aussi.

En passant devant la secrétaire, la nouvelle Mademoiselle Black lui envoya un regard si noir que la jeune fille dernière son bureau se recroquevilla et poussa un petit couinement de peur. Après tout, même si elle avait changé de nom, les Black restaient une famille d'aristocrates et on leur devait un certain respect. Elle lança un_ Tempus_ et vit que seulement dix minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital et, voulant absolument narguer son mari décédé, elle transplana alors jusqu'au Manoir. Elle marcha d'un pas rapide et décidé dans les couloirs de cette immense maison. Arrivée devant son portrait, elle voulut encore un peu jouer son rôle de Madame Malfoy, avant de le poignarder avec sa vengeance. Elle ne lui avait rien dit concernant sa découverte du journal de Lucius, préférant un coup bas, plutôt qu'une confrontation directe. Elle n'était pas allée à Serpentard pour rien.

- Bonjour mon chéri. Comment vas-tu ?

- Assez bien et toi ?

- Parfaitement bien.

- En quel honneur ?

- C'est une surprise. Parle moi déjà de ta matinée.

- Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire. Je suis un tableau, à part dormir et parler avec les autres, je ne pas faire grand chose. Oh, notre ancêtre, Septimus est tombé, pourrais-tu être un ange et le raccrocher ?

- Ton ancêtre ?

- Pardon ?

- Tu m'as très bien entendu Lucius, Septimus est ton ancêtre, plus le mien.

- Il est l'ancêtre de toutes les personnes se trouvant dans la famille Malfoy, peut importe leur statut.

- Exactement. Mais vu que je ne fais plus partie de cette famille, il n'est plus dans ma famille.

- Narcissa, depuis combien de temps t'es-tu soi-disant retirée de notre arbre généalogique ?

Elle jubilait, même si Lucius gardait un ton calme, elle savait à quel point il fulminait à l'intérieur. Elle prit tout son temps pour répondre. Elle examina ses ongles un à un puis leva la tête,un regard déterminé dans ses yeux, lui montrant que même dans la mort, elle le défierait toujours.

- J'y suis encore, seulement sous un autre nom.

- Qui est ?

- Narcissa Black.

- TU AS REPRIS TON NOM DE JEUNE FILLE !?

L'épouse avait réussi à le faire sortir de ses gonds. Tellement amusée par la situation, elle voulut sourire, mais resta impassible.

- Bien déduit.

- Puis-je avoir une explication à ce comportement plus qu'inapproprié ?

- C'est ton comportement envers Draco qui a été plus qu'inapproprié, pas le mien.

Lucius pâlit en entendant ces mots. Il savait très bien de quoi elle parlait et il savait aussi que nier et prend sa femme pour une imbécile était stupide et inutile.

- Je ne faisais que l'éduquer. Tout est de ta faute. Tu as été trop gentille avec lui.

- Ce fut au tour de Narcissa de fulminer intérieurement.

- J'ai seulement agi comme toute mère aurait fait avec son enfant.

- Draco n'était pas un enfant, il était un héritier. Dans le monde où il a grandi, un seul écart et il aurait été écrasé comme une mouche. Il n'avait droit à aucune erreur.

- Et au lieu de lui expliquer, tu as préféré le battre.

- S'il l'avait su, il aurait simulé et aurait fait une erreur qui aurait pu être fatale . C'est une grosse tâche, trop grosse pour un enfant.

- Et le battre n'est, par contre, pas un énorme traumatisme.

Lucius avait compris le point de vue de Narcissa et elle avait raison. Il baissa la tête et murmura :

- Je préfère qu'il me déteste et qu'il soit en vie plutôt que mort et qu'il m'aime.

- Lucius, pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ?

- Tu n'aurais pas pu comprendre et puis, j'ai été élevé de cette façon là... alors j'ai reproduit même si j'ai haï mon père plus d'une fois.

Abraxas Malfoy, le père de Lucius, cru bon d'intervenir.

- Tu as reçu la meilleure éducation possible. Je t'avais pourtant dit de ne pas te marier avec elle. Voilà le résultat.

- Père, cette discussion est entre moi et Narcissa. Vous n'avez en aucun cas votre mot à dire.

- Cette femme est une traître aux Malfoy et à son sang. Je ne la tolérerai plus dans cette maison.

La mère de Draco n'avait jamais été une femme qui se laissait marcher sur les pieds ni même insulter sans rien dire. Elle s'avança jusqu'au tableau du grand-père, leva les bras, l'attrapa et le décrocha du mur.

- Mais, que faites vous donc ?

- Je suis autant chez moi, que vous êtes chez vous. Je n'apprécie guère qu'on me dénigre dans ma propre maison, et de plus, j'ai décidé de redécorer. Vous allez au grenier, là où personne ne peut vous entendre.

D'un informulé, elle le fit disparaître, laissant un trou entre les deux autres tableaux.

- Ce que je viens de lui dire vaut pour vous tous. Si vous n'êtes pas content de ma présence ici, prononcez vous maintenant qu'on règle les conflits.

Personne n'osa piper un mot. Lucius fut choqué. Son épouse venait de claquer le bec à plus de sept siècles de tableaux Malfoy. La femme avec laquelle il s'était marié était toujours là. Il retomba une énième fois sous son charme. Elle se retourna vers lui, avec un sourire.

- Mon amour, je serais bien restée plus longtemps mais Draco m'attend à l'hôpital.

- L'état d' Harry s'améliore-t-il ?

- Non, il empire, de jours en jours...

- Alors dépêche toi d'aller aux côtés de notre fils. Un enfant a besoin de sa mère.

Son sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'elle entendit ses propres paroles dans la bouche de son mari.

- Tu as tout à fait raison. Je t'aime. Ne t'enfuis pas durant mon absence.

- Ça ne risque pas. Je t'aime aussi.

Sur ces mots, elle partit en direction de Sainte-Mangouste. Lorsqu'elle y arriva, elle vit son fils assis, dont le mécontentement et l'impatience s'exprimaient par un froncement de sourcils et un tapement du pied. Elle l'interpella. Quand il entendit son prénom, il se releva rapidement et tourna la tête dans la direction de la voix.

- Ah, enfin. Où étais-tu ? J'ai trouvé un remède pour Harry mais je devais t'attendre ainsi que Severus pour pouvoir procéder. D'ailleurs, où est-il passé?

- Il n'est pas avec toi ?

- Non, sinon je ne t'aurais pas demandé...

- Draco, ton langage.

- Pardon maman.

- Où est le médicomage ?

- Parti faire des recherches. Il m'a dit de sonner dans la chambre d' Harry si besoin est.

- Va le faire s'il te plaît. Nous n'aurons pas besoin de ton parrain pour faire ça.

Il exécuta la demande de sa mère. Deux minutes s'écoulèrent avant que le docteur n'apparaisse au bout du couloir. Narcissa attendit qu'il arrive à sa hauteur pour parler.

- Docteur, je ne pense pas que la présence du parrain de Draco soit obligatoire...

- Son parrain ? Cet homme n'est pas votre mari ?

- Mon mari est mort durant la Bataille Finale. Severus est un ami de la famille et le parrain de mon fils.

- Oh. Toutes mes excuses et mes condoléances. Très bien, commençons. Votre fils vous a-t-il expliqué en quoi l'antidote consistait ?

- Non...

- Monsieur Malfoy va aspirer une partie du sang de son compagnon, le purger pour faciliter la deuxième purge puis va donner à boire le sien pour que ce dernier détruise toutes maladies se trouvant dans le système de Monsieur Potter.

- Comme font les vampires vous voulez dire ?

- Tout à fait. D'après nos recherches, nous avons trouvé qu'effectivement, le sang de veela pouvait soigner toutes les maladies possibles dans leur corps mais aussi celui de leur âme sœur. Pour toute autre personne, il est toxique.

- Et ce n'est pas dangereux ?

- Pas du tout.

- Dans ce cas, qu'attendons-nous ?

Ils rentrèrent tous les trois dans la chambre, la fermant et lançant un sort de silence afin de ne pas déranger ni de l'être.

Après le départ précipité de Narcissa, Severus avait eu un énorme coup de fatigue. Il partit donc se chercher un café au distributeur de boissons. Sur le chemin de retour il croisa Remus Lupin. Ayant créé des liens cordiaux avec les gens de l'Ordre lorsqu'ils avaient appris qu'il était un double espion à la solde de Dumbledore, il ne fut pas surpris lorsque ce dernier vient le saluer.

- Bonjour Snape.

- Bonjour Lupin. Que faîtes-vous ici ?

- Vous n'avez pas entendu ? Sirius a, on ne sait comment, traversé le voile dans le sens inverse...

Le loup-garou n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le café du potionniste était tombé et les avait éclaboussé. Severus n'y prêta pas attention et attrapa l'ex-professeur de DCFM par le col de sa veste, le rapprochant très près.

- Où est-il ?

Surpris par la réaction de Severus, il écarquilla les yeux et bégaya une explication.

- Dans la section... Euh... Soins Intensifs... Chambre 308... Mais, je, euh, seulement les proches sont acceptés.

- Merci.

Severus se mit à courir comme un dératé au travers des couloirs. Il arriva essoufflé devant la chambre 308. Il l'ouvrit avec force. Deux baguettes furent instantanément pointées dans sa direction mais rangées quand Nymphadora et Kingsley réalisèrent qui était rentré. L'espion ne fit pas attention à eux et se précipita au chevet de son amour. Sirius était en très mauvais état. Un tube lui permettait de respirer correctement et pleins d'aiguilles lui transperçaient la peau des bras. Son teint était blafard, après tout, il revenait d'entre les morts mais avait l'air serein malgré tout. Le brun tomba au pied du lit de son amour de toujours, ses deux mains serrant celle qui était à leur portée. Sa tête plongea dans les draps et il pleura pour la deuxième fois de sa vie. La première fois étant à l'annonce de la mort de Sirius. Il se laissa aller, voulant se soulager de toute cette tristesse accumulée. Les deux autres personnes présentes eurent l'esprit de le laisser seul pour ces retrouvailles plus qu'émouvantes. Ils sortirent, fermant la porte derrière eux. Ils retrouvèrent Remus adossé au mur d'en face. Ils parlèrent de l'étrange comportement du potionniste. Cinquante minutes après son arrivée brusque, il sortit, les yeux rouges. N'aimant vraiment se montrer faible, il grogna.

- Que regardez-vous tous comme ça ?

Après cette réplique digne de son statut de Terreur des Cachots, il partit retrouver les Malfoy dans un magnifique mouvement de cape.

* * *

><p>Fin de ce chapitre qui est plus long que les autres déjà écrits. Mais il est tellement important que je n'ai pas eu le cœur de le couper. Bon, ce chapitre non plus n'est pas de tout repos. Et il m'a pris beaucoup de temps pour l'écrire, d'où l'attente. J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira. D'ailleurs, j'ai remarqué que mon appel « désespéré » aux reviews a marché. Je suis trop contente d'avoir dépassé la barre des 50. Merci beaucoup à ceux qui me laissent leurs impressions. ^^<p>

Xoxo :*.


	14. Jugement et retour dans le passé

Voilà le quatorzième chapitre.

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ajouté aux favoris, suivi et posté des commentaires sur Fb.

Dédicaces pour les reviews :** himechu95670**,** brigitte26**, Haru-carnage, Hinanoyuki, Phoenix of Pandor, Guest,** lemonpowaa**, ladydragonfly, Mamilys,** lilomanga**,** Koki****E.****Smith**, lunastick, angelaclauss, espe29, Ninette91, minicelexte32, nunzya, Acia, elo-didie, plume, shizuka, marie, Victoria Malefoy et jongkey69.

**Des noms ont été rajoutés car de nouvelles personnes m'ont laissé des reviews...**

Un ÉNORME merci à vous... Une dédicace à mes lecteurs de l'ombre, bien que j'adorerais les voir à la lumière grâce à une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir son travail aimé et récompensé...

J'espère d'ailleurs avoir répondu aux questions posées dans les reviews par ce chapitre.

Rating : M

Pairing : DMHP

Correctrice : la personne la plus chère à mon cœur *.* ma maman.

Résumé du chapitre 13 : Draco s'enfuit suite à une crise de schizophrénie d'Harry et se retrouve dans le monde moldu où il trouve la solution à beaucoup de ses problèmes.

Narcissa quant à elle, apprend qu'elle est enfin un femme libre et va l'annoncer à son mari pour se venger du traitement qu'il a fait subir à leur fils. Enfin, Severus apprend le retour à la vie de son amour de toujours, Sirius et va lui rendre une petite visite...

Nda : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling... Mais c'est mon imagination...

* * *

><p>Chapitre 14 – Jugement et retour dans le passé<p>

Dimanche 29 Novembre – Hôpital Sainte-Mangouste

- Dray, debout mon amour. Il faut que tu te réveilles.

- Hein...

Harry secouait doucement un Draco encore dans un demi sommeil. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour émerger totalement. Après un rapide passage dans la salle de bains, le blondinet embrassa enfin son âme sœur. Comme prévu, la cure du jour d'avant avait brillamment marché, faisant recouvrer toute sa mémoire ainsi que sa santé mentale au brun. Bien sûr, il se souvenait des derniers jours et s'en voulait énormément du comportement qu'il avait adopté à l'égard de son si précieux copain. C'est pour cela qu'il faisait tout son possible pour se faire pardonner, même si le Serpentard lui avait assuré qu'il ne lui en tenait pas rigueur.

- Je suis désolé Dray de t'avoir réveillé mais on part bientôt et comme je sais que tu aimes prendre ton temps et être parfait...

- Mon cœur, depuis ton retour parmi nous, peu importe mon physique tant que je t'ai. Je me suis rendu compte à quel point je t'aime quand je t'ai perdu... Je ne veux plus jamais perdre du temps seul dans la salle de bains. Je préfère ne ressembler à rien et t'avoir, que te perdre et avoir tout le monde à mes pieds pour ma beauté.

- Ooooooh, tu fais dans le Poufsouffle dis moi... Mais même comme ça, tu restes le plus beau. Tes cheveux ressemblent énormément à la coupe Je-viens-d'avoir-la-meilleure-baise-de-ma-vie...

- Ce jour n'est plus très loin... je pense d'ailleurs que j'aurai cette coupe tous les jours, il va falloir que je m'y habitue.

Il se retourna vers le miroir de la salle de bains, s'étudiant quelques instants avant de reprendre la parole.

- Mais j'avoue que tu as raison mon cœur, même dans la négligence je suis a damner les Dieux.

À ces mots, Harry le prit dans ses bras, levant la tête pour le regarder. Un petit sourire moqueur s'était installé sur ses lèvres.

- Il va falloir que je te cache...

- Mmmmh, je crois que notre chambre, dans notre lit, est le meilleur endroit.

Severus était rentré discrètement dans la chambre, attendant qu'ils aient fini de roucouler. Voyant que ça dégénérait, il préféra intervenir avant de devoir assister à une scène qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier.

- Ou en retenue avec Rusard, je suis sûr que ce dernier ne vous attaquera pas, il aime trop Miss Teigne pour s'intéresser à quelqu'un d'autre.

- Yeurk, Sev, c'est totalement dégoûtant... rien que d'y penser, j'ai envie de vomir.

- C'était le but Draco. Aller les tourtereaux, Narcissa vous attend à l'entrée.

- Tu ne viens pas ?

- Non, j'ai des choses à régler avant...

- Très bien. Au fait, ça ne te dérange pas si je fais visiter Harry ?

- Pas du tout, tant que vous ne touchez à rien et ne rentrez pas dans mon bureau, ni dans mon laboratoire.

- Promis, allez viens mon cœur.

Lorsque les deux adolescents partirent en direction de la sortie de l'hôpital, Severus alla quant à lui du côté opposé. Il voulait rejoindre l'homme qui avait hanté ses rêves et cauchemars mais, malheureusement pour lui, ses proches étaient là et se doutaient déjà de quelque chose. Le professeur de potions marcha donc sans but dans l'hôpital, se rappelant de leur passé.

_Leur première rencontre avait été sur le quai ¾. Dès que Severus avait vu Sirius, ce dernier étant entouré d'un halo de lumière lui donnant une allure de saint, il était immédiatement et irrémédiablement tombé dans les filets de l'autre beau brun. Il avait bien sûr très vite déchanté : son ange s'était vite transformé en un horrible démon. Des coups dans le dos, suivi d'insultes et de bagarres avaient été le quotidien de Severus durant toute sa scolarité à Poudlard et bien sûr, avec son passé, il avait gardé un masque des plus impassibles et répondu à chaque attaque de Sirius, même si son cœur en saignait davantage. Tout avait changé une belle nuit de printemps de leur septième année. Suite à une énième dispute durant la journée, le futur professeur de potions avait décidé de prendre l'air pour pouvoir laisser ses larmes couler et se débarrasser de toute sa peine. Il se cachait dans une clairière qui était dans la Forêt Interdite. Un bruit fit sursauter le jeune homme en pleurs. Il se retourna rapidement après s'être séché les yeux avec la manche de son pull, remettant par la même occasion son masque d'impassibilité mais ce dernier tomba rapidement lorsqu'il vit qui l'avait suivit. Il essaya tant bien que mal de mettre du poison dans ses paroles, mais en vain._

_- Que fais-tu là ?_

_- Et toi Snape ? Oh attends, je sais, tu viens ici pour pleurer comme le gros bébé que tu es._

_À ces mots, le brun s'assit sur une pierre en pâlissant fortement._

_- Quoi ! Je t'ai blessé ? Tu vas encore pleurer ? Tu me fais pitié Snape. Devant tout le monde tu fais comme si je ne t'atteignais pas et le soir tu viens pleurer ici. Hmmm_

_Severus baissa la tête, il savait que ça ne servait à rien de répondre vu sa position de dominé. Il murmura cependant sa réponse._

_- Va t'en d'ici... Je n'ai pas la force de me battre avec toi._

_- Qu'as tu dis Snivellus, mon ouïe n'est pas si fine pour que j'entende tes murmures._

_- J'ai dit : VA T'EN D'ICI ESPECE DE SALE CABOT BOITEUX._

_- Enfin, je retrouve le Snivelly de mes souvenirs. C'est plus drôle quand la victime répond aux insultes._

_- FERME-LA..._

_- C'est ça, va y défoule toi..._

_- TA GUEULE. FERME TA PUTAIN DE GUEULE ET CASSE TOI D'ICI._

_- On devient vulgaire à ce que je vois... où est donc passée ton éducation Snape ?_

_Cette fois-ci, au lieu de répondre, il fonça vers sa Némésis et lui décrocha une droite en pleine mâchoire. Une lutte des plus féroces s'ensuivit. Cependant, celle-ci fut différente des autres. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne sut quand, mais leurs coups de poings devinrent des caresses et leurs lèvres se joignirent dans des baisers brûlants et pleins de passion. Severus sentit un arrière goût de Whisky Pur Feu lorsque leurs langues se trouvèrent mais n'y prêta pas attention. Leurs mains touchaient tout à leur portée, cherchant à déchirer les vêtements se trouvant dans leur chemin. Sirius avait vite fait de faire tomber son vis-à-vis et de prendre le dessus. Il essaya donc d'ouvrir le pantalon de l'autre brun mais fut arrêté par deux mains tremblantes._

_- Stop... Je ne suis pas prêt..._

_En entendant ces mots, le brun à califourchon partit d'un rire qui secoua sa poitrine et fit pencher sa tête en arrière. Quand il eut finit, il reprit son sérieux et parla._

_- J'ai vu la façon dont tu me dévores des yeux Snivellus... Je sais que tu m'aimes. De plus, j'ai tout entendu avant-hier soir durant ta conversation avec Lily. Tu devrais choisir des endroits plus intimes pour discuter de ce genre de choses._

_- Tu me dégoûtes..._

_- Tu me veux... J'exauce ton souhait et toi tu te plains au lieu d'en profiter._

_- Je préfère me tuer plutôt que de coucher avec toi._

_- Ne me fait pas rire, on serait allés jusqu'au bout si l'endroit était différent. Tu n'es qu'une chienne en chaleur qui cherche juste à se faire fourrer alors soit gentil et laisse moi faire veux-tu..._

_- Dégage !_

_Severus joignit les actes aux paroles. Il repoussa violemment son presque amant, se leva précipitamment et courut jusque dans les cachots. Après cette humiliation, il n'était pas sorti de sa chambre de Préfet pendant une semaine et n'avait laissé personne entrer, pas même le Directeur. Bien sûr, il avait du s'expliquer à sa sortie et avait prétexté une gastro. Il avait été puni pour avoir séché les cours mais n'avait plus eu d'altercations avec l'un des trois maraudeurs, enfin, jusqu'au jour où Remus avait été nommé Professeur de DCFM. Cela ne voulait pas dire que son amour et les souvenirs de cette nuit avaient disparus, au contraire, chaque nuit, il les revivait, certains finissant très bien et d'autre mal. Après, ce fut la mort de Sirius qui vint le hanter, et c'est ainsi que commença son cycle cauchemars. Il n'avait pas voulu prendre des potions de Sommeil sans nuit, préférant se réveiller en sueur en plein milieu de la nuit et ne plus pouvoir se rendormir que d'effacer les seuls moments où il pouvait voir son cabot. Bien sûr, il avait une pensine mais son côté masochiste le poussait à ressasser les mauvais souvenirs plutôt que les bons. Cette partie de lui pensait que l'amour se voyait le plus dans les pires moments et elle avait malheureusement raison._

Le fil de ses pensées fut interrompu lorsqu'il se rendit compte où ses pas l'avaient mené : devant la chambre de Sirius. Apparemment, son corps était automatiquement attiré vers son pire ennemi. Shacklebolt et Tonks étaient devant et parlaient à voix basse. Leur discussion s'arrêta lorsqu'ils virent Severus. Ce fut la métamorphe qui réagit le plus vite.

- Bonjour Snape, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

- Bonjour Tonks, je vais très bien et vous ?

- Avant qu'elle n'eut le temps de répondre, un Auror apparu, après ce qui semblait être une course effrénée dans l'hôpital.

- Désolé de vous interrompre mais Monsieur Shacklebolt et Madame Tonks sont demandés d'urgence au tribunal des Wizengamot.

Kingsley reprit vite ses fonctions d'Auror et interrogea le jeune homme essoufflé.

- Que ce passe-t-il Monsieur Harris ?

- Je ne sais pas grand chose, juste que ça à voir avec le jugement des deux jeunes filles qui ont attaqué le Survivant.

- Très bien. Tonks, allons-y.

Ils partirent d'une marche rapide avec le jeune homme vers la sortie de l'hôpital. Une fois dehors, ils transplanèrent directement à l'intérieur du tribunal, devant la porte de la salle. Le chef des Aurors ouvrit la marche et poussa les portes. Ils avancèrent jusqu'au devant du pupitre de la présidente, la saluèrent et attendirent qu'elle leur explique la situation.

- Monsieur Shacklebolt, Madame Tonks, je suis surprise de votre rapidité mais passons. Les deux jeunes filles ici présentes sont sous un _Impérium _et il est particulièrement puissant. Ce qui veut dire qu'elles n'ont été que des pantins dans les plans d'une troisième personne. Je veux que vous enquêtiez dessus, faisant de ce dossier une priorité. Est-ce bien clair ?

Les deux Aurors répondirent positivement comme un seul homme et partirent sans demander leur reste. Madame Ombrage quant à elle, rendit le verdict du jugement.

Je juge non coupables Mesdemoiselles Weasley et Parkinson, sachant qu'elles sont sous _Impérium_. Je veux tout de même qu'elles suivent des séances de psychiatrie avec un psychomage jusqu'à nouvel ordre et que Mademoiselle Parkinson soit enfermée dans le service des maladies mentales. La séance est levée. Veuillez faire sortir les accusées et présenter l'affaire suivante.

Les deux élèves de Poudlard furent conduites en dehors du tribunal. Une ambulance magique attendait déjà la brune pour l'emmener à Sainte-Mangouste. La rousse fut libre de rentrer chez elle pour la journée. Elle rejoignit ses parents qui l'attendaient avec ses frères en bas des marches du tribunal. Elle leur raconta toute l'histoire sur le chemin du retour. Ils décidèrent donc, afin de faciliter les séances de psychiatrie, de la garder à leur domicile et de faire venir un précepteur pour le reste de l'année scolaire.

Une fête devait être organisée le week-end suivant, afin de célébrer son innocence. Molly Weasley décida aussi d'envoyer une beuglante à la directrice de Poudlard car sa petite fille avait failli être emprisonnée à vie et que le château n'était pas si sûr. Contente de son choix, elle se remit aux fourneaux, ayant 7 morfales à nourrir.

Lorsque Draco et Harry étaient rentrés au Manoir Snape, ils faussèrent compagnie à la mère de blond pour avoir du temps seuls ensemble. Toute la fin de journée de la veille avait été remplie. Remus, sa femme et leur fils Teddy, ainsi que Kingsley Shacklebolt étaient venus rendre visite à Harry. Ensuite, lorsqu'ils furent partis, ce fut au tour des infirmiers et infirmières de débarquer à tout bout de champ pour s'occuper du Survivant. Bien sûr, Narcissa était restée dans la chambre, voulant s'assurer elle aussi de la bonne guérison de son gendre. Ils n'avaient pas eu une minute à eux. C'est pour cela que lorsqu'ils étaient partis dans leur chambre, elle décida d'aller rendre visite à son mari. Elle utilisa donc la cheminée pour se rendre chez elle. Elle avait décidé de garder son nom de jeune fille malgré les aveux de son cher et tendre mais de faire en sorte que Draco reste sous le nom Malfoy. Elle voulait donc en informer son époux.

- Bonjour Lucius, comment a été cette journée ?

- Affreusement longue et la tienne ?

- Draco a trouvé un remède pour Harry et ils sont au Manoir Snape.

- Sont-ils tout seuls ?

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Je suis trop jeune pour devenir Grand-père et ils sont encore dans leurs études et...

- Calme toi mon amour, Harry vient seulement de se rétablir de semaines d'agonie. Je ne pense pas qu'ils vont sceller leur amour de si tôt.

- J'en doute, mais passons... As-tu repris ton nom d'épouse ?

- Non, ce serait trop de paperasse inutile à remplir. Surtout que mon geste était justifié.

- En quoi ?

- Lucius, tu as battu notre fils, le traumatisant énormément. Même si tu avais selon toi de bonnes raisons, tu m'as menti. Je me suis donc vengée de tes actes en te touchant là où ça te faisait le plus mal. Je pense d'ailleurs faire suivre Draco par un psychomage.

- Il en est hors de question. Ce n'est pas quelques petits coups qui vont faire que mon fils a besoin d'aide, les Malfoy n'ont pas besoin d'aide.

- Draco en a beaucoup trop vu malgré son jeune âge... entre toi, la guerre, Voldemort... Il mérite d'avoir une fin de jeunesse normale. De plus, tu es mort, tu n'as aucun mot à dire la-dessus.

- Narcissa, je te préviens...

- De quoi? Qu'est-ce tu peux faire dans un tableau dit moi Lucius ? Veux-tu finir comme ton père, dans le grenier ?

- Me menacerais-tu ?

- Non, loin de là, je te préviens.

- Tu as trop pris la grosse tête, chère épouse.

- Au contraire, je ne fais que m'affirmer. L'époque où j'étais ignorante est révolue. Je ne laisserai plus jamais un homme guider mes choix.

- Hmm, c'est ce qu'on verra.

Narcissa partit d'un pas décidé vers le ministère. Son mari voulait la guerre, il l'aurait. Elle allait trouver un travail. Après tout, elle avait aussi fait des études et était sortie major de sa promotion. On ne menace jamais Narcissa Black sans qu'il n'y ait des conséquences derrières. Si Lucius n'était pas déjà mort, il aurait pu faire une attaque cardiaque en apprenant sa décision, elle n'allait malgré tout pas lui cacher.

* * *

><p>Je vous quitte sur une fin des plus explosives et avec une Narcissa remontée à bloc. Vos reviews me font toujours super plaisir et j'en ai de plus en plus ^^...<p>

On se revoit la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre. Allez Ciao...

Xoxo.


	15. Vérités et Dursleys

Voilà le quinzième chapitre.

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ajouté aux favoris, suivi et posté des commentaires sur Fb.

Dédicaces pour les reviews :** himechu95670**,** brigitte26**, Haru-carnage, Hinanoyuki, Phoenix of Pandor, Guest,** lemonpowaa**, ladydragonfly, Mamilys,** lilomanga**,** Koki****E.****Smith**, lunastick, angelaclauss, espe29, Ninette91, minicelexte32, nunzya, Acia, elo-didie, plume, shizuka, marie, Victoria Malefoy et jongkey69 et Mimi98.

**Des noms ont été rajoutés car de nouvelles personnes m'ont laissé des reviews...**

Pairing : DMHP

**Correctrice : la personne la plus chère à mon cœur *.* ma maman.**

Un ÉNORME merci à vous... Une dédicace à mes lecteurs de l'ombre, bien que j'adorerais les voir à la lumière grâce à une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir son travail aimé et récompensé...

Rating : M

Résumé du chapitre 14 : Ginny et Pansy sont jugées non coupable car elles étaient sous _Impérium_. Cependant, la présidente du Wizengamot décide qu'elles doivent être suivies par un psychomage jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Pansy est donc enfermée dans la zone psychiatrique de Sainte-Mangouste et Ginny retrouve sa famille. Narcissa se dispute avec son mari et décide de travailler. Severus se remémore son passé avec Sirius et Harry est relâché de l'hôpital...

Nda : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling... Mais c'est mon imagination...

**Attention, contrairement aux chapitres précédents, celui-ci contient des scènes d'amour entre hommes et il est fait mention d'actions violentes et gores, pouvant heurter votre sensibilité.**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 15 – Vérités et Dursleys<p>

Samedi 6 Décembre – Manoir Snape

Draco et Harry avaient repris une vie plutôt normale. Ils se levaient vers sept heures, se préparaient, petit-déjeunaient puis avaient cours avec leur précepteur de huit à treize heures, le dimanche étant leur seul jour de repos. Après leur deuxième repas, ils avaient l'après-midi libre mais eux, préféraient d'abord faire leurs devoirs pour ensuite être tranquilles. Bien sûr, étant seuls dans un immense manoir et n'ayant rien le droit de toucher, ils avaient trouvé une activité très physique à faire : celui qui arrivait à faire jouir l'autre le premier... Tous les coups étant permis. Pour l'instant, Harry menait de 6 à 3, sachant qu'un septième point allait s'ajouter à son score grâce à sa tactique du jour : des oreilles de chat, une queue et un mini short en cuir, ne cachant rien de son désir à lui. Le brun avait drogué le verre matinal de jus d'orange de son chéri, les effets ne se manifestant que lorsqu'il dirait une formule magique, alors, et seulement alors, le blond s'endormirait pendant un petit quart d'heure, laissant juste le temps à Harry de l'attacher, pour ne pas qu'il ne puisse se débattre, le déshabiller et de mettre la tenue. Le Gryffondor avait entendu son chéri murmurer son adoration pour un Harry déguisé en chat lors d'un de ses nombreux réveils de cauchemars. Il avait donc décidé de l'utiliser contre lui.

Lorsque Draco se réveilla, il ne comprit pas comment il avait pu s'endormir, puis, il se rappela du goût légèrement différent de son jus d'orange et se maudit de ne pas y avoir porté plus d'attention. Ensuite, voyant où il se trouvait (dans leur chambre), il décida de se relever et de s'enfuir. Bien entendu, des liens magiques le retinrent lorsqu'il essaya. « Mais quel petit serpent. Je me demande sérieusement comment il a fait pour survivre aussi longtemps chez les Lions avec une mentalité si sournoise... » fut sa pensée lorsqu'il se rallongea, cherchant une position agréable malgré les attaches autour de ses quatre membres. Ses pensées s'interrompirent quand il entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir et il tourna la tête vers le bruit. Ce fut au tour de sa respiration de se bloquer dans sa gorge et à ses pupilles de se dilater de plaisir lorsqu'il vit dans quoi son petit ami s'était drapé.

Ce dernier s'avança très lentement, tourna sur lui même pour montrer toute la tenue et frétilla de la queue, qui était magique, tout ça pour exciter encore plus son amour.

Draco sentit son mini lui frémir lorsqu'il vit que la queue était non pas attachée mais rentrée dans le brun grâce à un plug anal et que le short avait un trou pour la laisser passer. Il se rendit aussi vaguement compte qu'aucun tissu ne retenait son érection et qu'un petit courant d'air la caressait mais n'y fit pas trop attention.

- … aimes ?

Trop absorbé par sa moitié, il n'entendit que la fin de la question et dû avaler sa saliver pour hydrater sa gorge sèche avant de répondre.

- Hein ?

- Dray, je te demande si tu aimes.

Seul un gémissement de plaisir répondit à la question d' Harry. Jubilant totalement de son effet sur son copain, il décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Il monta donc sur le lit. Marchant comme un chat, il se plaça au dessus de son chéri et se mit à ronronner pour encore plus d'impact. Draco força sur ses liens pour se libérer mais ces derniers étaient vraiment solides. Il s'enfonça donc, défaitiste, dans le matelas. Pour le réconforter, le sang-mêlé commença à lui laper la joue, prenant totalement le rôle du minou. Très vite, sa langue fut sur ses lèvres, lui demandant l'autorisation de rentrer. Bien entendu, il l'eut et les deux garçons fondirent l'un sur l'autre. Même si Draco était attaché et donc le « soumis » il prit le dessus dans leur baiser et Harry le laissa, sachant très bien que son chéri avait besoin de remonter un peu son estime de lui. Mais, ce fut cependant le brun qui y mit fin, reprenant les rênes. Un autre gémissement sortit de la bouche du blond, mais celui-ci fut de déception. Ne se laissant pas attendrir, l'ancien Gryffondor reprit son attaque. Il remonta donc sa langue vers l'oreille gauche de son compagnon pour ensuite descendre dans son cou, son torse, s'arrêtant spécialement sur le téton droit puis alla jusqu'au nombril et mima l'acte sexuel dedans. Le Survivant connaissait par cœur le corps de son veela et tout particulièrement ses points sensibles. C'est pour cela que lorsqu'il releva la tête du nombril, le Dieu du Sexe de Poudlard était à sa merci, haletant, la voix légèrement rauque à cause de ses cris et gémissements.

Draco s'était pris au jeu dès que son copain avait frôlé son oreille avec sa langue. Dans ses anciennes relations, il avait toujours gardé le contrôle, peut importait la situation et son partenaire. Mais avec Harry, tout avait changé, il lui arrivait, comme maintenant, de laisser le pouvoir et de se « soumettre ». bien sûr, ces moments étaient rares mais, il était toujours très bien récompensé lorsqu'il allait contre sa nature de dominant. Il avait donc fermé les yeux et apprécié le moment, laissant son corps se détendre, sachant très bien qu'il allait passer un très bon instant. Et ce fut le cas, au bout de seulement quelques secondes, il n'était plus que halètements, cris et gémissements. Il savait bien sûr que tout cela n'était qu'une mise en bouche, le meilleur étant à venir. Cependant, il se rappela la raison de sa présence. Ne voulant pas lui faciliter la tâche, il se mit à penser à Rusard et Dolorès s'embrassant, ce qui eut un effet immédiat sur sa libido. Malheureusement pour lui, Harry n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Voyant que l'érection de son copain baissait, il l'attrapa avec sa main droite et commença un mouvement de va et vient. Étant un mauvais perdant, Draco mit la vitesse supérieure à son cauchemar et les déshabilla. Un frisson de dégoût lui traversa le corps. Il préférait se souiller à jamais l'esprit que de le laisser gagner. Ce qu'il avait oublié, c'est à quel point l'ex rouge et or était bon legilimens et que donc, il n'eut aucun problème à pénétrer son esprit et remplacer ces images par celle d'un Harry soumis et suppliant d'être pénétré. Le vert et argent essaya tout de même de sauver son honneur d'occlumens et d'ériger des barrières. Sentant une petite résistance se mettre en place, Harry se pencha en avant et lécha la partie la plus sensible du gland, faisant tomber à l'eau les efforts de son cher et tendre. Un grognement très vite suivi d'un petit cri sortirent de la bouche du blond. Le sentant totalement à sa merci, le héros national, se mit alors à l'œuvre avec sa langue. Tout d'abord, il la laissa parcourir la veine le long du mât jusqu'à la pointe puis souffla délicatement sur le dessus. Entre la langue et les images dans sa tête, Draco se savait perdu mais, il essaya tout de même de se retenir d'émettre le moindre son, ce qu'il réussit jusqu'au moment où, son traître de compagnon l'engloutit littéralement en entier dans sa bouche, à ce moment-là, il cria fort. Il se sentait tellement à l'étroit dans cette cavité si humide. Ses cris et gémissements allèrent de concert lorsque le brun entama un mouvement de haut en bas avec son orifice. De plus, malgré son inexpérience, il avait été un très bon élève et avait développé une technique des plus redoutables. D'ailleurs, étant un poil sadique, Harry le retira de sa bouche à quelques secondes de la jouissance, ce qui fit pousser au blond un grognement de mécontentement.

- Dray, dis moi que je suis le meilleur et que j'ai gagné.

Sortant un peu de la brume de plaisir, il mit quelques instants avant de décrypter les paroles qu'il venait d'entendre. Lorsque ce fut fait, il écarquilla ses yeux et sa bouche, puis un petit sourire malfoyen s'étendit sur ses lèvres.

- Jamais.

- Très bien.

Sur ces mots, le chat se retira gracieusement d'au dessus de lui et commença à s'avancer vers la porte.

- Attends...

En entendant la reddition si rapide de son petit copain, Harry sourit à son tour.

- Quoi ?

- Tu ne vas comment pas me laisser comme ça ? Si ?

Harry se retourna étonné par la réponse mais il se ressaisit très vite.

- Pardon, j'avais oublié...

Il attrapa sa baguette et murmura un sort. Juste après, un anus en plastique s'enroula autour de l'érection du captif. Bien sûr, voulant faire croire à son âme sœur qu'il avait gagné, il se retint de montrer sa joie, mais elle transparut le vibromasseur s'arrêta avant la jouissance. Puis, voyant l'air dépité du blond, il amorça sa sortie. À mi-chemin cependant, il entendit un murmure. Il se retourna donc.

- Que dis-tu chéri ?

- J'ai dit que tu étais le meilleur et que tu avais gagné...

- Bah ce n'était pas si compliqué que ça...

- Oui... veux-tu bien t'occuper de moi maintenant.

- Je ne sais pas trop... Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne en retour ?

- Ce que tu veux, mais arrête ce calvaire, s'il te plaît...

- Un Malfoy qui supplie, j'aurai décidément tout vu..

D'un coup de baguette, il fit disparaître l'engin et s'avança pour se remettre dans son ancienne positon. Cette fois-ci, il finit son travail, laissant son amoureux éjaculer au fond de sa gorge en longs jets et cris de délivrance. Après avoir avalé, il se mit à le nettoyer, ne laissant aucune trace de son liquide préféré. Relevant la tête, il se lécha les lèvres pour aguicher légèrement son blond et s'avança vers lui, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent et que Draco puisse se goûter. Après un baiser violent, le veela se sentit libre de tout mouvement et ne perdit pas une seconde pour échanger les places. Il enserra les poignets du Sauveur d'une seule main au dessus de sa tête, mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, sa mère frappa à la porte de la chambre.

- Je vous attends dans dix minutes en bas, dans des tenues décentes. Si vous n'êtes pas là de vous même, je viens vous chercher.

Et sans attendre de réponse, elle partit comme elle était venue. Draco avait légèrement sursauté mais n'avait pas relâché sa prise. Il se pencha en avant et, lorsque sa bouche fut tout près de l'oreille droite de sa moitié, il murmura :

- Je m'occuperai de ton cas tout à l'heure. On ne torture pas un Malfoy sans conséquences. Je te jure que tu n'essaieras plus jamais de me faire me soumettre mon beau.

Après ces paroles pleines de promesses, il se releva, claqua des doigts et revêtit une allure des plus normales, laissant seulement la coupe de cheveux après coït comme indice de ce qui venait de se passer dans la chambre. Il se retourna vers son petit copain, lui sourit puis partit. Juste avant de fermer la porte, il n'oublia pas de le prévenir.

- Bébé, ma mère fait toujours ce qu'elle dit. Il te reste sept minutes pour avoir l'air décent. _Collus_

Puis, il ferma la porte, laissant un petit d'intimité à son chéri.

Harry se dirigea au pas de course dans la salle de bains. Il s'inspecta quelques secondes puis se passa de l'eau fraîche sur le visage, voulut enlever ses oreilles, vit qu'il ne pouvait pas et il en fut de même avec la queue: il se retrouvait donc à moitié chat.

- Par Mordred... et comment vais-je faire pour descendre comme ça ?

Il laissa tomber lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus que trois minutes. Il chercha ses vêtements qu'il avait laissés et trouva à la place une petite robe de soubrette...

- Je vais te tuer Draco...

Il courut dans la chambre, ouvrit l'armoire et se rendit compte que c'était pareil pour toutes les autres tenues.

- Je vais vraiment te tuer.

N'ayant pas le choix sur ce qu'il devait porter, il mit l'ensemble complet, puis sortit en courant de la chambre vers le salon. Il s'arrêta un instant devant la porte, reprenant son souffle et se composant un masque d'indifférence. Il ouvrit pile poil la porte au coup de pendule signifiant la fin des dix minutes. Draco, qui était assis face à la porte pouffa de rire en voyant ce que le brun portait.

- Ben alors mon chéri, tu as décidé de devenir le nouvel elfe de maison ?

Lorsque Narcissa entendit ça, elle se retourna pour voir de quoi parlait son fils. Elle ne put retenir son rire lorsqu'elle vit son gendre.

- Veuillez excuser ma tenue non appropriée Narcissa. Apparemment, votre fils fantasme sur les servantes. Faîtes attention de ne pas le laisser seul avec une elfe de maison ou un chat...

La répartie eut l'effet escompté : le rire de Draco s'arrêta tout de suite et il le fusilla du regard tandis que celui de sa mère redoublait. Harry alla s'asseoir.

Le blond, voulant détourner l'attention, se racla la gorge.

- Mère, de quoi vouliez-vous nous parler ?

- J'ouvre ma boutique de vêtements sur le Chemin de Traverse samedi prochain. Elle s'appellera : _Chez Cissa_

- Mais, mais, je croyais que les femmes dans notre famille ne travaillaient pas...

- Avec ce qu'il s'est passé avec Harry, je n'ai pas pu t'informer du changement de nom de famille.

- PARDON !?

- Oui, je m'appelle désormais Mademoiselle Narcissa Black...

- Et puis-je savoir pourquoi ?

- Tu en es la cause. Enfin, le traitement que t'a fait subir ton père en est la cause.

Harry qui avait suivi le dialogue se permit d'intervenir.

- Excusez-moi Narcissa, mais que s'est-il passé entre Draco et son père ?

Avant même que l'interpellée ne puisse répondre, le blond se leva et dit :

- RIEN, absolument rien.

Puis, il s'en alla du salon en claquant les portes derrière lui. Narcissa ainsi qu' Harry sursautèrent devant la violence de l'acte. Cela ne la découragea pas cependant. Elle lui raconta donc ses découvertes. Plus l'histoire avançait, plus les traits du brun étaient déformés par l'horreur, la colère et le dégoût. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, il s'excusa auprès d'elle puis courut retrouver son âme sœur. Il le trouva caché dans une alcôve sombre, tremblant de tout son corps. Sans réfléchir, il enroula ses bras autour de lui et chuchota des mots d'amour à son oreille. Lorsqu'il réussit à le calmer, le brun l'amena dans leur chambre, le fit s'asseoir et lui raconta sa propre histoire. Il lui dit à quel point lui aussi avait été maltraité par sa famille adoptive. Il n'avait pas pensé à la réaction du blond, voulant juste lui montrer qu'il comprenait. Lorsque son récit fut terminé, Draco se transforma en veela et disparut par la fenêtre qu'il cassa. Se rendant compte de sa bêtise, le brun descendit en vitesse les escaliers, rentrant comme une furie dans le salon.

- Narcissa, Draco va tuer ma famille.

- Tes parents ne sont ils pas déjà morts ?

- Si, je parle de mon oncle, ma tante et mon cousin.

La nouvelle demoiselle Black buvait tranquillement son thé durant la conversation, comme s'ils parlaient de la pluie et du beau temps.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Car ils m'ont maltraité.

- Et bien, ils ont ce qu'ils méritent. On ne lève pas la main sur un enfant sans s'attendre à des conséquences derrière. De plus, un veela en colère ne peut être retenu.

Entendant le raisonnement de la mère, il sut qu'elle ne ferait rien pour l'aider. Il lui répondit quand même.

- Personne ne mérite de mourir, même pas Voldemort ou votre mari. En les tuant, on ne vaut pas mieux qu'eux.

Après sa réplique, il referma les portes, la laissant une deuxième fois seule, et courut vers la sortie jusqu'à la zone de transplanage et pensa au 4 Pivet Drive. Il atterrit dans une rue déserte, heureusement pour lui. N'entendant pas un seul bruit, il pria pour ne pas être arrivé trop tard mais sût que si lorsqu'il aperçut la porte de la maison légèrement entrouverte. Il rentra prudemment et s'avança. Lui qui ne pensait pas retourner dans l'un des endroits qui hantait ses cauchemars, il fut servi. Il retrouva Draco, de dos dans le salon, tous les deux couverts de sang. Il tenait la tête de son cousin dans l'une de ses mains qui pendait le long de son corps. Ses ailes n'étaient pas encore rétractées, ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'était toujours pas dans son état normal. Faisant très attention à ses mouvements et paroles, il appela doucement son chéri.

- Dray ?

Le blond, se retourna, un sourire aux lèvres.

- 'Ry ? Que fais-tu là ?

- Je venais éviter le massacre, mais apparemment je suis arrivé trop tard.

- Ça n'a duré que quelques secondes, tu n'aurais rien pu faire. J'aurais voulu les faire souffrir plus, mais la rage a pris le pas sur la raison lorsque ton oncle a ouvert et m'a regardé comme si j'étais un monstre. Je l'ai poussé à l'intérieur avant même qu'il ne puisse faire quelque chose et ai jeté un _Silencio_. Puis il a couru jusqu'au salon et là, je l'ai rattrapé et je lui crevé les yeux devant le regard horrifié de sa femme et de son fils. Alors que...

- Stop... je ne veux pas savoir.

En disant cette phrase, il détourna les yeux du massacre.

- As-tu peur de moi ?

Harry fut surpris de la question et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Quoi ?

- Harry, as-tu peur de moi ?

Ne sachant que répondre à ça et étant quelque peu dans un état de choc, il se tut. Draco, baissa les yeux, triste.

- Tu sais que je ne peux rien y faire, c'est ma nature.

- Je sais, je sais aussi que c'est ma faute. Je voulais te montrer que je te comprenais et à la place je suis à l'origine de ce massacre.

- CE SONT EUX SEULS LES FAUTIFS ! ILS NE POUVAIENT PAS S'EN SORTIR INTACTS APRÈS CE QU'ILS T'AVAIENT FAIT SUBIR.

- La justice moldue est là pour ça...

- Hmm, après quelques années, ils auraient été libres, pouvant recommencer. Là, je suis sûr qu'ils ne feront de mal à personne d'autre.

- Rentrons à la maison... Tout ce sang me donne envie de vomir.

- Très bien.

Il claqua des doigts et tout fut nettoyé, même lui, faisant disparaître toute trace de vie ...et de morts aussi.

- Les voisins penseront qu'ils ont déménagé dans la nuit en emportant tout. Allons-y.

Il s'approcha d' Harry mais laissa une distance, sachant pertinemment que son petit ami était encore ébranlé par ce qu'il venait de voir. Puis sans un bruit, ils transplanèrent devant le manoir qu'ils avaient quitté quelques minutes auparavant. Juste avant de rentrer, Draco se retourna vers le brun et sourit.

- Tu sais que tu portes toujours la tenue de soubrette?

Le concerné baissa les yeux sur ses vêtements puis se mit à rire. Cela eut pour effet de considérablement alléger l'atmosphère.

- Va rejoindre ta mère, je vais mettre quelque chose de plus approprié.

- Garde la tenue pour plus tard... Je te rappelle que je n'en ai pas fini avec toi.

Sur ces mots, Draco se pencha pour voler un baiser à son compagnon, puis, ouvrit la porte d'entrée du manoir et s'y engouffra, très vite suivit d'un Harry rouge tomate, qui referma soigneusement la porte derrière lui.

* * *

><p>Voili voilou, un chapitre plein de sexe, violence et révélations... j'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop choqué, si oui je m'excuse mais j'avais prévenu que c'était du M au début de l'écriture de l'histoire et spécialement au début du chapitre...<p>

Xoxo


End file.
